At A Loss
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne are on a date, but things go very wrongly, very quickly when the hero gets called into action and a minor bump on the head turns into a nightmare for Roxanne. But when a new bad guy comes, will Megamind be able to beat him? MMXRR R
1. Chapter 1

As Roxanne walked up to the once evil lair, she hoped she looked alright. She had on regular jeans, her sneakers, a pretty, light blue shirt that had ruffles along the neckline, and a dark brown jacket. She sighed 'Oh well'. She entered the lair with a happy smile only to have it replaced by shock as a brain-bot zoomed past her almost hitting her in the head. Once it saw who she was, however, it zoomed back and started to move its body like it was wagging its tail while making a sort of metal barking sound that also came with a happy panting (if it could breath).

Roxanne laughed and petted the little robot on the head, its blue electricity chasing her fingers "Did you miss me?" she asked as it barked again. Only when it got enough praise from her did it resume what it was doing and go on its merry way. She watched it disappear before fully entering the lair. She was greeted with a site that she had grown to love, brain-bots zooming through the air, Minion doing his best to keep the place clean and to help his master with his ideas, and her big blue-headed love tinkering away on his working table with goggles on to protect his eyes and a blowtorch in his hand. She walked in smiling at them saying happily "Hey guys!"

Minion looked up at her and smiled "Good evening Ms. Ritchi!" he said cheerfully, walking over to her "Would you like something to drink?" he asked sweetly.

Roxanne smiled, but waved it away with her hand "Oh no thank you Minion." he smiled brightly then went on his way. Roxanne walked over to Megamind and leaned on his work table across from him. She looked at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing his cape and overly large collar, but instead he was wearing his 'hero' uniform that he had worn at the opening of his museum. She liked that outfit the most. She thought it made him even more handsome. She could just hear him say 'If that was even possible!' Laughing at the thought she looked up at him "What are you working on?" she finally asked him sweetly.

He jumped slightly and dropped the wrench on his foot, but luckily caught the blowtorch before it caused any damage. "OW!" he cried jumping a bit.

Roxanne laughed "Sorry hon. I didn't mean to scare you." she added, giving him a small kiss on the cheek for good measure (also because he was just so cute, sometimes she just couldn't help herself.)

"Nothing to worry about!" Megamind declared "And besides," he added "I wasn't scared, just startled."

Roxanne giggled "Of course. My mistake."

"Nothing to be ashamed about, my dear!" he cried happily, as he picked up the wrench and continued to work "It's quite a common misconception of the emotion. And to answer your earlier _ques-tee-on_," he continued looking up at her with bright green eyes and an even brighter smile. "this is for the city's trash problem! I'm going to add one to every brain-bot when I get this one perfected!" he looked down at his newest invention and said "I told the mayor that I wouldn't forget it!"

She smiled at him. It always made her heart soar to see him so happy. "Well," she said seductively, lacing her arms around his shoulders and neck, giving him a hug. This made him a bit rigid, but he relaxed as she continued a content somewhat provocative smile on his face "I hope you haven't forgotten about our date."

He maneuvered her in front of him so that they were face to face, her arms were still around his shoulders, but his arms were now laced around her waist. He smiled that charming smile that he used to use when he was 'evil' that just made her melt in his arms. He answered her in a similarly seductive voice "Of course not." she smiled at him and enveloped him into a passionate kiss. Only when they broke for air did they realize they weren't alone.

Minion cleared his throat awkwardly "Sorry to uh interrupt, but your reservations are going to be given away."

Megamind nodded and said "Thank you, Minion." Minion happily nodded and went to go get the invisible car. Megamind turned back to Roxanne kissed her once more then said "Ready to go?"

Roxanne nodded "Yep!"


	2. Chapter 2

When they had arrived at the restaurant they were given a slew of looks. Some nervous, some surprised, some happy, some excited, but the one that got Roxanne angry was the looks of anger, hostility or disgust that came from others. Some people still didn't like Megamind not that he blamed them. After all he still had done some bad things, but Roxanne always got peeved. What did he have to do to prove to them that he wasn't that guy anymore? Save them _personally_! She sighed, there wasn't any point getting into it now. She didn't want it to ruin their nice evening out. Roxanne smiled at him taking a drink of her white wine "So how does this new invention of yours work?"

He took a drink as well and smiled at her "So glad you asked!" he said happily. Roxanne knew that he loved to talk about his inventions and if she was honest with herself, she loved to hear about them. So while he yammered on she listened quietly eating her dinner, nodding every once in a while to show him she was paying attention. "So when the beam comes into contact with the waste, disintegrating it, it also purifies the smoke so there is no damage to the Ozone layer!" he cried gesturing with his hands. Realizing how loud he had been he quickly apologized and continued quietly. "So what do you think?"

Roxanne laughed sweetly at how excited he was and reached across the table to hold his hand "I think it's wonderful." he smiled contently at her, happy with her praise. They reached over the table and kissed each other happily before a brain-bot came zooming in and crashing into Megamind's head making him fall to the floor quite ungracefully taking the cloth and the table's contents, with him. Roxanne simply stumbled out of her chair. She looked down at her blue boyfriend and had to hold back a laugh at his current state. His face was on the floor with the brain-bot on top of it and his legs were still on the chair half in the air. She could hear the shocked voices of the others customers in the restaurant as well as their not so well concealed snickers. She leaned down to help him up, but he threw the brain-bot off his face and sat up so quickly it was like he hadn't even fallen. But the food and dripping drink coming off of his clothes was a dead giveaway.

"You are in _so_ much trouble!" he snapped at the brain-bot while pointing an accusatory finger at it. It quickly zoomed behind Roxanne for protection. She looked at the bot with a sympathetic smile. "No!" Megamind cried moving closer to them "No hiding behind mommy!"

Roxanne laughed a little and held up her hand "Relax." Megamind looked at her as she turned and picked up the little brain-bot "I'm sure it had a _very_ good reason to interrupt our date." she continued sweetly, but her face was betraying her growing annoyance. The bot shied away from her a bit when Megamind's watch started to beep. Roxanne let the bot go as Megamind answered it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sir!" Minion's voice cried coming the watch "I sent a brain-bot to get you!" Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other. 'Oops.' "There's a hostage crisis at the Bank of Metro City!"

"Very well, Minion, I'm on my way." Megamind said ending the transmission. He then looked at the brain-bot and said "You're very lucky." the brain-bot barked. "Now go to the bank and get some others." the brain-bot nodded and went on its way.

Suddenly Roxanne's phone rang making her jump in surprise. She answered it saying "Hello? I know. I'll tell you later. Alright. See you soon." she hung up the phone and turned to her blue boyfriend and said "Guess you and I aren't quiet done with our date yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Have they said anything?" Megamind asked as he and Roxanne ran up next to the hostage negotiator.

"Not yet." he answered them, looking at a small blank screen. "Can we please get some feed back?" he snapped at the men running around with wires.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked, her reporterness coming through.

"Once inside they shot all the video cameras, so we don't know what's going on inside." the negotiator answered.

Megamind snapped his fingers and a few brain-bots floated up to him waiting for his command "Get inside and reconnect the surveillance. But **do not** allow anyone see you." the brain-bots zoomed away entering the bank through the ventilation.

"Ms. Ritchi!" Roxanne turned around to see her new camerawomen, Caitlin, running to her with her camera in one hand and Roxanne's mike in the other. "Here! Boss says you're on in 5!" she adjusted the camera onto her shoulder and added "Good thing I found you or he would have had my head!" Roxanne rolled her eyes at her boss "I know! I know! He's a media hound now let's go!"

"_This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live in front of the Bank of Metro City where there is a hostage crisis. This reporter is unclear as to why this is happening, but one thing is for sure, there isn't any villain that can stand against this city's hero, Megamind!_" Roxanne said into the camera lens.

Suddenly Megamind ran up to her and whispered in her ear (so that it wouldn't catch on the camera's audio) "Don't tell them anything that I'm doing, just in case the bad guys are listening to your report."

She nodded and smiled at him telling him that she understood "_This just in, Megamind is willing to listen to the groups demands._" Megamind looked over at her from off screen and smiled at her. "_We'll have more as the story unfolds._" Roxanne made the cut signal for Caitlin and the camera's light went off.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked as Roxanne gave her the mike. "We need to have _constant_ reporting going on or the boss will have our heads."

"Relax." Roxanne told her, making her way back to Megamind. "Like I said, when something develops I'll tell everyone." Caitlin nodded and moved to sit down on the steps in front of the building, ready for when her reporter needed her. "So how is everything?" Roxanne asked when she stepped in next to Megamind.

"Good." he informed her "The brain-bots got the surveillance back on and there only seems to be 5 men with guns."

"I got what you wanted, Sir." Minion cried as he pushed his way to them.

"Ah well done, Minion! Thank you!" Megamind said, taking a small looking gun that had a magnet on the end.

"What is that?" Roxanne asked him, pointing to the device in his hand.

"Oh this?" he asked raising it a bit to get a better look at it. She nodded "This is the Metal-Dicater!" she gave him a look so he continued "Wherever I point the magnet, it draws all metal to it allowing me to disarm the enemy." Without another word he looked back down at the screen and said "Where is this being filmed?"

"The second floor." one officer answered.

Megamind nodded then said into his watch "Brain-bots within the building, when I give my signal throw up a protective shield around the hostages then escort them out with Minion." A small buzzing sound came from the watch letting them know that the bots understood the command. "Alright, Minion, you and me! Let's go!"

"Right behind you, Sir!" Minion cried as he followed Megamind into the building.

"Be careful!" Roxanne called back before they disappeared from her sight. She frowned. No matter how smart he was or how much she knew he would win, she could never get over the tug at her heart that said he wouldn't come back from this mission. She always did her best to ignore it, but it got harder and harder every time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo thanks for the reviews! I really like writing and it really helps when people review! Here is the next part! Enjoy!

* * *

Megamind entered the bank as quietly as he could, Minion right behind him. As they made their way to the second floor he could hear the muffled sounds of crying and sniffing. He turned to Minion and whispered "When I give the signal take the brain-bots and get the hostages out of here."

Minion nodded then asked "Yes, Sir, but what is the signal?"

Megamind thought for a moment and said "When I fire my Magnet-Dicater." he said at last and Minion nodded in understanding.

Megamind aimed his weapon at one of the gunmen, but before he could fire, one of the hostages spoke. It was a little boy. "Daddy, I want to go home now."

The gunmen spun around and pointed their guns at the little boy. "Shut up!" one of them snapped.

"Don't!" The dad cried, huddling in front of his son. "Please he's just a child!"

"Then shut him up, or we'll do it for you!" another gunmen cried, cocking the gun. Megamind's eyes widened. Even at his worst, the thought of hurting a child, _never_ would have crossed his mind.

"Okay, okay." the dad said turning to his son. "Please son, it's time to be quiet. We'll go home soon, just be a good boy and be quiet."

"Okay daddy." the boy said and leaned back down against his father.

Before Megamind could shoot, another gunmen spoke "What are we doing?" he cried.

Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked another.

"What I mean is we're just sitting here and we haven't even done anything!" the first man continued "What is the point? I mean we haven't even taken anything from the bank!"

Another man in the corner looked up at the first man. "Patience my friend." he said, readjusting himself so his feet were resting on the desk in front of him and he was leaning back in the desk's chair. "These things take time."

Megamind couldn't resist "Did someone say 'time?'" he asked, all eyes drawing to him as he stepped out from behind the wall pointing his gun at the men. "Because that's exactly what you're going to be serving! In jail!"

"Magnificent banter, Sir!" Minion cried happily.

"Thank you, Minion!" Megamind said back, though he didn't have very much else to say before the guns went off, aimed at him and Minion. Megamind ducked out of the way fully prepared for this and fired his gun at the nearest target. The magnet worked perfectly as the man was quickly disarmed. At this point the brain-bots that had been hiding in the ventilation shot out and created a protective force field around the hostages. Minion quickly followed them as he helped the hostages make their way out of the building. All the while Megamind continued to fire his Magnet-Dicater until every man was unarmed. They all looked at him, the shock evident on their faces. "Brain-bots!" Megamind cried and about fifty brain-bots zoomed in waiting for his command. "Detain them!" Megamind ordered, pointing at the men. The bots zoomed away and did as they were told.

As the men exited the building the police surged in to make sure the area was secure. Roxanne felt her heart lift happily as she saw him standing in the doorway unharmed.

"Perfect."

Roxanne looked over at one of the man that was captured and glared at him "What do you mean, 'perfect'?"

"As long as that blue-headed freak stands there- well let's just say he's in for a surprise with a big boom."

Roxanne's eyes widened in realization "Megamind!" she yelled as she lunched forward to try and warn him, but just then a bomb exploded from above him and a piece of the bank wall fell onto his head.

Pain coursed through his entire body, but his head was killing him. He staggered a moment then lifted up his finger saying "That was quite painful." before he lost feeling in his legs and his word turned dark around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne couldn't believe what had happened. _"Megamind!" she cried trying to reach him, but it was too late. The rock hit his head._

_ "That was, quite painful." he had said then fell to the ground. Her heart sank as she saw him crumble._

_ "Megamind!" she screamed racing towards him. She scarcely noticed the video cameras and the camera's flashing in the background. When she reached him she picked up his head and laid it in her lap as Minion raced up to help them. "Megamind! Can you hear me?" she asked with no response. "Please, wake up!" she asked, still no reply._

_ "Let me see him." Minion said calmly. Roxanne nodded and handed him over to the robot-fish. Minion looked him over quickly, checking every vital sign. Megamind then groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Sir!" Minion cried, happy that his best friend had awakened, but it didn't last long before Megamind fell unconscious once more. Roxanne looked to Minion expectedly. "Well he woke up. That's a good sign."_

_ "Do you think we should take him to the doctor?" Roxanne asked._

_ "No," Minion said shaking his head as he rose, taking Megamind in his arms. "he'll be fine." At Roxanne's worried and skeptical face he added "And I' m sure he wouldn't be too happy to wake up in a hospital." Roxanne nodded reluctantly before picking herself up off the ground as well. "Go home, Ms. Ritchi." Minion instructed "I can tell you're tired and the boss won't wake up until tomorrow morning. If he does, I'll call you."_

_ "Alright." Roxanne said, nodding her head after a brief pause. She then leaned over Minion's robot arm and kissed Megamind on the forehead saying "Please be okay." she then fought her way through the crowd of reporters and onlookers, (apologized to Caitlin for not doing her job, earning a 'don't worry, this was more important' speech) and to her apartment, where she spent the entire night awake, worrying about Megamind._

The moment the clock hit a reasonable hour, 7:00 a.m., Roxanne got dressed and raced out the door. Once she reached the lair she quickly made her way to the kitchen. "Minion!" she cried.

Immediately Minion's fish-head popped out from behind the wall with a kettle in his hand. "I'm here!" he said quickly, knowing she'd be worried.

"How is he?" she asked, running up to the fish and grabbing his robotic arm.

"He's just fine, Ms. Ritchi." Minion told her, holding her hand and patting it comfortingly. "He's had bumps on his head before."

"Yes, but he's never been out this long before." Roxanne said back, lowering her head. She sighed, "Sorry, Minion. I know you know what you're doing, but I just can't help, but worry." Roxanne flopped down into one of the chairs and leaned on her elbow, her hand on her chin. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

Minion smiled warmly at her and placed the kettle back on the stove. "It's alright, I understand. Would you like something to drink?" he asked, trying to cheer her up.

Roxanne sighed again this time with a tired smile. She nodded saying "That would be great. Thanks, Minion." he nodded happily and went to get her a cup. Minion returned with a cup of tea and as she took a sip, she smiled at him her thanks. After a few minutes of comfortable silence she looked up at him again while he was busying himself with cleaning. "Are you sure he's going to wake up?"

"Yep!" Minion sighed happily, looking back at her over his shoulder. "He's probably awake right now! You know how he likes to play games."

Despite herself, she smiled at that "If he is, I'm going to kill him." Minion laughed "I don't think he realizes how much I care about him." Minion nodded, but decided to just let her talk. Sometimes it was best to just listen. "Megamind thinks he's so invincible sometimes!" she cried, standing up and throwing her hands into the air. "Doesn't he realize he's not Metro Man! I mean something even smaller than this could _kill_ him! I just…" Roxanne sighed slumping into her chair again. Her eyes started to water. Minion noticed this and walked over to her "I just can't lose him." she sniffed and Minion sat down next to her. "I know this probably sounds stupid and a bit corny, but, Megamind really is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even when he was kidnapping me." she laughed a bit. "The ratings went through the roof." she explained after she saw his face.

"I understand." Minion said with a warm smile.

"I just love him so much." Roxanne said, smiling warmly.

Unbeknownst to them Megamind had woken up and staggered his way to the railing above them. He had listened, wide eyed to everything they had said. What the _hell_ was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Soooooooo Ya'll making me so happy! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! Here is a longer chapter, longer for you guys! I got tired of writing short chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

"Brain-bots!" Megamind called. They all zoomed to him, beeping and barking their happiness that he was awake and okay. "Go and" he then whispered his orders to the bots who in turn looked at each other. What was daddy planning? "What are you waiting for?" Megamind demanded "Go!" startled by the sudden ferocity in his voice they jumped then flew as fast as they could to do their job.

"How is the tea?" Minion asked, wiping his hands of the water from the sink on a towel.

Roxanne smiled "It's good. I like the- AAH!" the bots grabbed Roxanne startling her and cutting her off. "What are you guys doing?" Roxanne asked as they flew her up and over the railing towards the top of the lair.

"Ms. Ritchi!" Minion cried, racing after them. "What are you guys doing? Let her go!"

The bots dropped her onto the ground then quickly swarmed around her barking like they were begging for forgiveness. Little bursts of energy escaped their tentacles like they were licking her. She started to laugh "Alright, alright. I forgive you. But why did you kidnap me?"

"That, my dear, was my doing." Roxanne looked over to see Megamind turning around in his chair, his fingers intertwined, with a wicked smile on his face.

Her eyes widened "Megamind!" she cried happily, running towards him and giving him a hug then a huge kiss. After they parted she hugged him again saying "I'm so happy you're okay! Don't **ever** do that to me again!"

Megamind stood there dazed for a few moments while Minion ran up and joined them. "Sir! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Minion!" Megamind cried, pushing Roxanne away from him. "It's not what you think!" he continued backing away from a very confused Roxanne. "She just kissed me! I did nothing to provoke such a response!"

Minion and Roxanne looked at each other "What's wrong with kissing Ms. Ritchi?" Minion asked.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with kissing Ms. Ritchi'?" Megamind asked in return with a mocking tone. "First of all, that's just wrong. Second, don't you think there's a certain super powered someone who might mind that? And third I'm evil! I don't get kissed!"

"Wait!" Roxanne said, gesturing with her hands "Wait, back up. What did you just say?"

"That I don't get kissed?" Megamind asked innocently.

"No before that." Roxanne said a bit shortly.

"I'm evil?" Megamind asked again.

"What?" Minion cried.

"That's what I was afraid of." Roxanne sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Boss! What are you saying?" Minion asked, taking a step towards him. "We're the good guys, remember?"

"Good?" Megamind cried as he recoiled back like it was the most horrid thing he had ever heard. "I'm not good! I'm evil! The most evil villain in the whole of _Metrocity_!" he then let out a maliciously evil laugh. Minion and Roxanne simply stared at him, wide eyed, slack jaw. "What?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh," Roxanne said, shaking her finger at Megamind with her hand on her hip. "I get what you're doing."

Minion and Megamind shared a look "What am I doing?" Megamind asked her.

"Alright." she said, sitting down in the chair in the middle of the room and placing her hands behind her back. "If you want to play, I'll play, but only because you're not feeling well."

"Play?" Megamind cried "This is no game! For you are in mortal danger, Ms. Ritchi!" her heart fell. He _never_ called her that anymore. At least when he was serious!

Roxanne turned toward Minion and glared at him "You told me he would be fine!"

"I thought he was!" he cried, shying away from her icy stare.

"You call thinking he's evil again, _fine_?" she snapped at him.

"I didn't know!" Minion said, taking a step back.

"That's it!" Roxanne cried, walking down the stairs and to Megamind's desk.

"Where are you going?" Megamind cried, following her down the stairs quickly, Minion right behind. Seeing that she was searching through his things he ran to her to try and stop her. "Stop that! That is top secret!" Roxanne turned around a spray can in her hand. Megamind froze "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm taking you to the doctor." she said, squeezing the top releasing the contents.

**..::-::..**

"So Ms. Ritchi…" Megamind stirred as he heard an unknown male voice wake him from his sleep. He opened his eyes suddenly realizing that he didn't _fall_ asleep, he was _put_ to sleep, by Roxanne Ritchi! "Oh!" the male said. Megamind looked over to see a man dressed in white- it was a doctor! "Looks like he's awake."

Megamind looked around the room and noticed that he was in a hospital room, in a hospital bed…he was strapped to the hospital bed! "What-what is going on?" he said, struggling against his restraints. "Why am I in a hospital? Why am I tied to the bed? What is going on!"

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Minion said dryly, looking over at Ms. Ritchi.

"I know, but it's for his own good." Roxanne told Minion with a worried expression towards Megamind. She then looked back to the doctor ignoring Megamind's angry cries to release him. "Please continue, doctor."

The doctor nodded "As I was saying this is Megamind's MRI scan before he was hit with the bit of wall-"

"How did you get that?" Roxanne asked looking at the lit up blue see-through paper.

"Well after Megamind's visit here after the incident with Bombard, we thought it might come in handy to have an x-ray of his brain, turns out we were right." the doctor answered. Roxanne and Minion nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Here is his brain before he was hit with the rock and here is the scan after." he finished pointing to a second one identical to the first. "In this scan you can see everything is right and there is no damage, but in this one," he pointed to the second x-ray "you can see a small white area."

"What does that mean?" Minion asked.

"When the rock hit his head, it caused a bit of a stroke." the doctor answered.

Minion and Roxanne gasped "He had a stroke?" Roxanne cried.

The doctor nodded "Yes and as you can see it happened in what we assume is his Temporal Lobe."

"What you 'assume' is his Temporal Lobe?" Roxanne asked "What does that mean?"

"And what is a Temporal Lobe?" Minion added.

"We'll first of all, since Megamind is an alien we don't know very much about him. However, from what we have learned his brain function isn't that different from us, other than him having a far larger brain capacity, size, and mental capability."

Roxanne and Minion nodded as Megamind cried "HA! At least someone recognizes my brilliance!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes "Please continue."

"As for your question Minion, the Temporal Lobe controls your memory along with your emotions, language, hearing, and your left side." The doctor said with a smile. "We're lucky that there wasn't more damage."

"Lucky?" Roxanne cried. "He can't remember being good!"

"I Know, Ms. Ritchi, but it really could have been a lot worse." the doctor said, eyeing her sympathetically.

"I know," she said sighing "I'm sorry."

"What can we do?" Minion asked his eyes looked about ready to cry. He missed his best friend too!

"Do your best to help him remember." the Doctor said "Play movies, videos, tapes, show him pictures, tell him stories. Anything you can do to help him remember." Minion and Roxanne looked at each other "Don't push him to much or he might subconsciously push you away."

"Will he ever come back?" Roxanne asked quietly. Megamind looked at her. Why was she acting so strangely?

"There's no way to tell. It could take days, months, even years." the doctor said sadly "He might never regain his memory."

"Thank you, doctor." Roxanne said on the brink of tears.

"You can take him home, now." the doctor continued. He turned to leave, but stopped and faced her again "Ms. Ritchi," she looked up at him "Don't worry about the pay."

"What?" She asked confused.

"This is on me." he said with a soft smile.

"Why?" she asked looking at him.

The doctor looked over to Megamind who simply looked over to the side, uncomfortably then back at her "We all want our hero back, Ms. Ritchi. Anything I can do to help, I will."

Roxanne smiled at him thankfully "Thank you." he nodded then headed out of the room without another word.

"Can I get out of these now?" Megamind asked, really irritated now.

"You got it boss." Minion said. "We've got to get you home anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

"When exactly are you GOING TO UNTIE ME!" Megamind yelled as he struggled against his restraints . . . again.

Roxanne's head popped up in front of him from a few steps down "When Minion and I are done hiding all the weapons that you could use to take over the city behind our backs." she answered cheerfully.

Megamind rolled his eyes and smiled smugly "Then you might as well just hide my lab."

Roxanne smiled "Don't tempt us." Megamind's smile fell and Roxanne giggled "Don't worry, hon. I'm just kidding."

"Hon?" Megamind said curiously.

"Yes. Hon." Roxanne said with a warm smile. She leaned over with a box in her arms and kissed his forehead.

Megamind shied away from her kiss as much as he could, but he didn't get far. She then pulled away with a satisfied smile. "I wish you would stop doing that!" he told her, trying to sit up straighter.

"What?" she asked, turning back to him "Show you how much I care for you?"

"That's just it!" he said, trying to see her as she descended the stairs "You should hate me!"

"I never hated you!" She called from the stairs.

"But I'm the bad guy!" he called.

"No you're not!" she yelled from downstairs. He sighed; this really was just too weird.

**…**

Roxanne sighed; she really wanted her Megamind back. "Well that's the last of them." she said to Minion as she hid the last box.

"Great! Now we can untie the boss!" Minion said happily. "Why don't you go do that while I make some popcorn for the show."

"Alright." Roxanne called as she made her way to the tower. She reached the top of the stairs to find a rather funny sight. Megamind was hitting his chin on his keyboard and upon further inspection she realized that he was trying to type. She looked up at the screen and read '_Rdfogrfzm fkj b lgftx dsgfdef clcxds 554wweytioioyureer2qyhyhrt' _she started to giggle making him spin around and fall out of the chair. Roxanne full on laughed at this making him glare at her. "Sorry, hon." she said, smiling apologetically at him. She then helped him up and untied him from the chair asking "What were you trying to type?"

"I was trying to reprogram the brain-bots so that they stop doing good!" he told her.

She shook her head "Would you like to watch a movie with Minion and I?" she asked as he stood up.

"No." he said simply, moving over to the computer and retyping his entry.

Roxanne walked over and grabbed his hands from the keyboard. He was about to protest when she smiled at him causing him to blush. "Please?" she asked sweetly, moving his hands so that they rested right below her throat. She saw him swallow and he tried to speak, but she stopped him by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Please." she asked again, but this time it was more like begging then asking. He sighed, but didn't say anything. "Thank you." she said, then led him downstairs.

When they reached the couch in the living room (Megamind and Minion built it to make the lair more homelike for Roxanne when she decided to visit) Megamind looked around and asked "What happened to my lair?"

Ignoring him, Roxanne called "Minion is the tape here yet?"

Minion came into the room with a bowl of pop corn and said "Sorry, Ms. Ritchi, not yet."

As Minion handed the bowl over to her, Caitlin, her camerawomen walked into the lair and called "Tape! I brought the Roxanne!" she stopped "Wait. . ." she thought for a moment then said "Roxanne! I brought the tape!" As Caitlin walked into the living room and handed Roxanne the tape she said "Glad to see you're okay, Big Blue."

"Thank you Caitlin-"

"Big Blue?" Megamind exclaimed, interrupting Roxanne. "I'll have you know that my name is Megamind! Incredibly handsome master of all villainy!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and went to Minion so he could set up to the movie. Caitlin on the other just stared at him, unimpressed. "Right." she drawled. "Okay, um, I know you hit your head and all, but is there something else going on?"

Megamind held up his finger and opened his mouth to speak, but Roxanne interrupted saying "He lost his memory." he turned back to her and made a look that said a sarcastic 'Thanks'.

"Okay. Well. . . See you!" Caitlin said, waving as she left the lair.

Megamind thought for a minute then shouted "Wait a minute! Who was she? How did she know where my secret lair is? And how did you find it?" he added, pointing at Roxanne as she walked over and sat on the couch.

Roxanne rolled her eyes "I'll tell you later, now come and sit down." she said, patting the seat beside her. Megamind looked skeptical at first, but after a look from Minion, he obliged. When he sat down Roxanne cuddled up against him making him go rigid.

"Ready?" Minion asked. When she nodded he pressed play and the entire lair went dark as the T.V. turned on and the movie began.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, Roxanne we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, go!" Caitlin said cueing Roxanne behind the camera.

"This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live in down town Metro City where the city has been bombarded by bombs by a man calling himself well, Bombard!" Roxanne said, gesturing behind her to the burning buildings. "There's nothing to worry about, because Bombard will be stopped by our city's own hero Megamind!" she cried happily.

"_Wait! What! I'm not a-_"

"_Shhh! Just watch it!_"

"_Should I turn it up?_"

"_No, we're fine, Thanks Minion._"

Just then a huge explosion happened behind Roxanne making her hair fly forward. She tried to stop it from getting in her face, but the force of the wind was far too strong. "Holy crap!" Caitlin said, from behind the camera. "That was close!"

"HA HA HA!" Roxanne looked behind her as the camera snapped up to look at a man hovering above the ground holding a lit bomb in his hand. "You think you can stop me! Me? The great Bombard! The greatest-Umph!"

Bombard was suddenly shoved to the ground and Megamind appeared before the camera next to Roxanne brushing of his shoulder. "Geez!" he said talking to Roxanne "Was I ever _that_ annoying? I mean really! At least I had _good_ banter!"

Roxanne laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Yes you were that annoying, but in a cute way." he was about to protest when she added "And yes you had good banter." at that he seemed to relax.

"Megamind!" both he and Roxanne turned around as Bombard stood up "I will not be ignored!"

"I do suppose I have to stop you." Megamind said sighing. Then turned back to Roxanne "I shall be right back."

She nodded and he jumped into the sky activating his rockets and zoomed off. "You know," Caitlin said "You guys are _really_ cute together."

"Thanks Caitlin!" Roxanne said, putting her hand on her chest. "I think we are too!"

"I hope you two get- LOOK OUT!" she screamed as Roxanne turned and ducked right as the camera flipped and turned and another loud boom was heard. The camera finally righted itself showing a burning building. Then it quickly moved to Roxanne showing a shocked face rather than a frightened one.

Roxanne looked at Caitlin "That was close."

"No kidding." Caitlin said agreeing.

"Now, come on!" Megamind cried, and the camera zoomed in on him from behind Roxanne. "That's not fair! Your deal is with me! You don't see _me_ attacking your girlfriend, do you?" after a moment he added "Do you even have a girlfriend?"

Bombard growled and threw another bomb at Megamind. But this time he caught it. "Megamind!" Roxanne cried as the bomb exploded, but when the smoke cleared, Megamind was simply standing there with a smoke stained face blinking his eyes. "Megamind?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Caitlin laughed behind the camera making it shake. Both Roxanne and Megamind looked at her disapprovingly. "Sorry, sorry! His face is just so funny!"

"Right." Megamind said turning back to Bombard and wiping his face clean. "You know, your bombs are really quite well made." he said taking flight again "You could get a job with the city as a demolisher and then you could blow things up legally! You get to blow things up, the city doesn't get destroyed, and I don't have to fight you! Everybody wins!"

"Don't give him advice!" Roxanne scolded "Fight him!"

"I'm trying to defuse the satiation, dear!" Megamind shouted back while avoiding another bomb his way.

"I don't think right now would be the best time to compliment him on his bomb making skills, darling!" Roxanne called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"I think I know what I'm doing, Roxanne-" Megamind stopped when he saw the look on her face then added "whom I love so very much, is my sun on a cloudy day, and is a very forgiving person!"

"HA! You two are like an old married couple!" Caitlin said, causing Roxanne to look at her and redden a bit. "I love it!"

"Sorry about that we-"

"Roxanne!" Caitlin cried as Roxanne was ripped away from the camera. She then sighed and turned the camera to face her. "So folk's looks like Roxanne's been captured . . . again!"

"Roxanne's been captured again?" the camera looked up at Megamind as he landed in front of it and looked to Caitlin.

"Yep." she said dully.

"Where is she?" he asked, a bit peeved and worried at the same time.

The camera pointed up in the sky and zoomed in on Roxanne smacking the crap out of Bombard and him glaring at her "About fifty feet in the air that way." Caitlin answered and Megamind zoomed off into the air. The camera turned to her again "So here is the deal, seeing as how Roxanne's busy at the mo-"

"Shoot him already!" Roxanne cried in the background and Caitlin looked up.

"I don't want to hit you!" Megamind protested.

"He's already grabbed my butt like five times! Shoot the damn gun!" she snapped.

"Oh that's it!" Megamind said and there was a yellow tint on Caitlin's face as she cringed away from the light.

She looked up again and jerked away saying "Oh! Snap!" she looked up again. "What kind of gun is that?"

"It's the Ugly-a-ter!" Megamind called from off camera.

"Man I don't even want to know how or why or anything about how _that_ gun came to be." Caitlin said, shivering before turning back to the camera. "As I was saying, seeing as how Roxanne is busy and I'm not a reporter, I'm just going to film so here ya go." she then righted the camera to show Megamind flying down with Roxanne in his arms.

They landed a bit away as the camera zoomed in on them "Thanks for that." Roxanne said to Megamind.

"You bet!" he said back. "I'm just sorry he touched you!"

"Yeah me too!" Roxanne said.

"Well, back to work." Megamind said. Before he took off Roxanne grabbed him and gave him a big kiss. They broke apart and he said smiling "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"Luck." she said simply before giving him another peck and watching him fly into the air.

The camera shook as Caitlin ran to join Roxanne "Like I said," she said making Roxanne look at her "old married couple."

"Got ya!" Megamind cried from off camera and both ladies looked up to see the hero floating down with a small blue cube in his hand. "Another day another win." he said as he landed.

"Well there you have folks, as the great Megamind said 'Another day, another win'! This is Roxanne Ritchi for channel 8 news!" Roxanne made the cut sign and the camera went off.

**..::-::.**

After the first tape Megamind was speechless. He knew that a tape of that caliber couldn't be faked. He knew that what he had just seen really happened, but he couldn't remember any of it! Was he fed drugs! He was silent for the next three more tapes of heroic things he had apparently done, that he never would have done, until Minion finally turned the T.V. off and stretched. "Time for bed, boss." he said. "It is 11:00 at night." he then looked at Roxanne, who had fallen asleep on Megamind's lap. "Poor Ms. Ritchi, I'll go get the guest bed ready for her."

"Minion, I don't understand!" Megamind cried, moving away from the unconscious Roxanne on the couch making Minion stop in his tracks. "Why does she care so much about me? She should hate me!"

Minion sighed. "Sir," he said, turning to face his best friend "Ms. Ritchi doesn't hate you, she loves you."

"But why!" he asked again, this time throwing his hands in the air for added effect. "I just don't understand!"

Minion sighed again "When Ms. Ritchi wakes up you should ask her."

"But it doesn't make sense. After everything that I've done to her- there is no logic to this!" Megamind said looking at the sleeping Roxanne. Despite himself he couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

"Sir," Minion said walking over to his master "why don't you try _not_ thinking about it?"

"What?" Megamind asked confused.

"If this doesn't make any sense, but it's happening anyway, maybe there's something else behind it." Minion advised. Megamind simply raised an eyebrow. "Sir, what about how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Megamind asked.

"What I mean is, when you look at Ms. Ritchi, what do you _feel_?" Minion told him looking at Roxanne.

"I feel annoyance, distain and a bit of anger." Megamind said quickly with his nose in the air.

"No sir," Minion said shaking his head. "I mean, what do you _really_ feel?" Megamind relaxed a bit and looked to Minion. "When you look at her, what happens?" Minion continued as Megamind turned around to look at Roxanne. "Do you really hate her or is there something else there?"

Roxanne stirred and hugged a pillow that was close to her. Megamind smiled sweetly at this, which did not go unnoticed by the fish, but Minion chose not to say anything. Although Megamind didn't want to admit it, he answered "When I look at Roxanne I feel my heart beat quicken and my knees get week. My breath catches in my throat and I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach." he looked over at his friend and asked "What is that Minion?"

Minion smiled warmly at him "That's love sir."

"Love?" Megamind asked.

Minion nodded "Your brain might not remember it sir, but that's something your heart, just doesn't forget."


	9. Chapter 9

Roxanne woke up the next morning warm and comfortable. She rolled over and noticed that she was on a bed. To be more specific she was on the guest bed. She must have fallen asleep last night because the last thing she remembered was feeling warm and hearing Megamind's heart beat. Minion must have taken her here. She got up and grabbed the covers off the bed and draped them around her shoulders then went into the other room where she saw Minion making breakfast. She yawned making the fish turn around and smile at her. "Good morning Ms. Ritchi!" he said in his normal cheerfulness. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Um, sure." she said, rubbing her face and smiling underneath. She sat down at the table and waited for her breakfast to be served. Minion placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her then went back to the stove. "Thanks Minion." she said and he nodded. "So how's Megamind?" she asked, putting a bit of egg in his mouth. "Any progress?"

Minion stopped what he was doing for a second. Should he tell her his conversation with his master? Maybe it was better not to. So instead he sighed "Not much."

Roxanne eyed him a moment before letting it slide. She could tell there was something else there, but she figured Minion had his reasons. Throughout the rest of the breakfast they were silent. There really wasn't much to say. After Roxanne finished, she got up and gave her plate to Minion thanking him. She then got dressed and came back into the kitchen and sighed "I have to go to work."

"You do?" Minion asked a bit surprised. He figured Roxanne would want to stay by Megamind's side until he was better.

She nodded "Yeah. I wish the world could stop until Megamind was better, but unfortunately it can't." she sighed as she put on her purse. "I'll be back after work. Tell him that I love him for me, k?"

"Alright, I'll tell him." Minion said, escorting her out. "See you later, Ms. Ritchi."

**..::-::..**

Roxanne arrived at work (after running home to take a shower and change) to see many sympathetic faces. "Hey Roxanne! Glad to see you. The boss wants to see you." Rita, one of the members of the news room said.

Roxanne nodded and head for the bosses office. Once there, she opened the door saying "You wanted to see me, sir?"

The boss looked up from the papers on his desk and looked at her saying "Oh, Roxanne. Yes, come in."

She nodded and headed into the room shutting the door behind her. "What did you need?" she asked, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"I want you on desk duty today-"

"What?" she asked, interrupting him "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in the field."

"I know that." her boss said duly.

"Oh." Roxanne said simply, a bit embarrassed.

"I want you to finish your review. You never did." he told her. "I know you're a big girl, Roxanne. I'm not your mother, I'm your boss. I want things done." he told her. "I know you. If you can't handle yourself, you'll tell me."

"Thanks." Roxanne said standing. "I appreciate this." she added as she left.

After what felt like hours of work, Roxanne looked up at the clock and realized that she had been working for only one hour. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was only 10:00. She wasn't off work until 5:00 like the rest of the world. Roxanne rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She was still very tired. It had been a long day yesterday, and she hadn't slept the night before. When she heard her office door open her head shot right up only to clank it back on the desk when she realized it was her camerawomen Caitlin. "Sorry to disappoint you." Caitlin said, closing the door behind her as she walked in with a couple of folders in her hand.

Roxanne shooed her comment away. "Tired." she said simply with her head still in her arms on the desk.

Despite the lack of words Caitlin nodded. She knew exactly what she meant. "I don't blame you." she said, shaking her head as she took a seat across from Roxanne. "You are one devoted person, Roxie."

Roxanne raised her head and smiled at her "Thanks." after another sigh she sat up and said "What have you got for me?"

Caitlin handed her the folders saying "The boss wants your commentary on the Ricton Flare case. Jason needs your signature on the interview with the Mayor. And Chelsea says you still haven't given her the "Flounder" tape for editing." after a few moments Caitlin added "And since when did I become your secretary?"

Roxanne chuckled "I don't know things just happen." Opening the folder closest to her, she signed Jason's papers then gave it back to Caitlin saying "Please give this to him, tell Chelsea that the tape is on the top shelf and I'll have the commentary done by lunch." Caitlin nodded took the folders she needed and started out the door, before she stopped. Roxanne looked up "Something wrong?" she asked.

Caitlin shook her head "No nothing's wrong, but I just don't want you to worry." she said, facing her.

Roxanne raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked "Worry about what?"

"You know perfectly well." Caitlin said, putting her hands on her hips. Roxanne sighed. Was she really that see-through? "Everything happens for a reason Roxie, even if we don't know what that reason is." Caitlin continued. "When the time comes, he'll remember. You just need to be there for him, like I know you are everyday."

Roxanne smiled "Thanks Caitlin. You always know just what to say."

Caitlin shrugged "What are friends for?" she asked, then headed out the room. Roxanne smiled as she watched her leave then went straight to work writing her commentary for the boss.

**..::-::..**

"Finally!" Roxanne cried as she put her pen down and gathered her papers into the folder for the boss. She looked up at the clock, 12:23. It was indeed lunch time like she had said. Roxanne grabbed her purse and the folder then headed for her bosses office. When she got there however, she found that he was in the restroom. "Cindy, can you give this to the boss. I'm going out to lunch." Roxanne said to one of the other members of 'News Channel 8'.

Cindy nodded and took the folder from her. "Have a good lunch." she told her with a warm smile.

Roxanne walked out the news room saying "I will!" She had always liked Cindy. She was a very kind person. Roxanne made her way to the Subway down the street from her work and ordered a turkey and cheese sandwich with everything on it. She then made her way to the park across the street and sat down on one of the green benches to enjoy her sandwich. As she ate her sandwich she watched the people in the park while also contemplating how else she could help Megamind remember everything. She took another bite as she saw a couple riding their bikes past her laughing. This reminded her of when she and Megamind (disguised as Bernard) went riding bikes through the park as well. This brought an idea to the surface. Maybe she could get him to ride with her again and that might trigger something.

Excited at this new idea Roxanne finished off her sandwich, but before she could get up to throw away her trash she felt a small prick in her neck. Startled she reached up to touch the area only to find a small dart there. Pulling it out she looked at it. It was small and red. Nothing on it that gave any inclination of what it was or why it was shot at her. She was about to speak when she noticed that the park started spinning around her. Her entire body suddenly felt so weak that she collapsed onto the bench. Roxanne tried to fight it, but exhaustion took hold of her and darkness covered her eyes.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne awoke with a pounding head and a strange sense that she was standing. When she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was a man typing on a very large screen. The only light in the room was coming from that screen. At first she thought it was Megamind, but she would have recognized his huge head. Not to mention that Minion wouldn't let him kidnap her and she knew what the lair looked like. This place however was strange to her. She had no idea where she was or what was going on only that a strange man was in front of her. The pounding in her head did not cease making her moan in discomfort. This caused the man to turn and look at her. She couldn't see his face due to the light being cast behind him. "Aw, Ms. Ritchi," he said in a voice that was so void of emotion that it sent chills down her back. "glad to see you're finally awake." he held up his left hand like he was looking at a watch as he continued "You're two minutes late. You know it's rude to keep people waiting."

"Who are you?" she asked and was surprised at how week her voice sounded.

He must have seen her surprise because he said "The serum I shot you with is affecting your voice, but no worries it will return to its normal potency momentarily."

"You shot me?" she said, outraged.

"I believe that is what I just said." the man said back, a bit of irritation coming through.

"Why-" Roxanne began, but was stopped when she suddenly vomited on the floor. Only then did she realize that she was strapped to a chair, but unlike the times when she was with Megamind, she couldn't move anything but her head. She also noticed that she was connected to all sorts of wires that were connected all over her body, thankfully though, to nothing privet.

The man snapped his fingers and two other men hurried in and cleaned up her mess then hurried back out, but not before gently wiping her face of anything unpleasant. "Sorry about that." the man said "Side effect to the serum. Your body is trying to rid itself of that foreign substance. Don't worry, you won't do it again." he added after seeing her face.

Roxanne glared daggers at him "You still haven't answered my question about your name."

The man turned back to his screen and said "My name at this point in time is of no importance." Roxanne stared at him. This was new, a villain that didn't seem to want to give his name! "Ms. Ritchi," he began again turning halfway to face her. This allowed Roxanne to see half of his face and so far there wasn't anything wrong with him. He didn't have any scares or a terribly ugly face. He was just, normal. "I want to make this perfectly clear. I have no quarrel with you, no problem and no gripe. What I am doing is nothing personal. You are simply a means to the end." he finished.

"And what are you doing?" she asked, watching him face the screen once again.

"You shall find out soon enough. Hopefully it will not take to many times to convince him." the man said without turning around.

"What won't take to many times?" she asked, nervous about the answer then added "Convince who?" even though she already knew the answer.

"Megamind of course." the man said, turning to her for a split second then turning back ignoring her first question.

"What do you want with him?" Roxanne asked raising an eyebrow. Surely this man knew that Megamind had lost his memory. It had been all over the news once she and Minion alerted the police and the mayor's office.

"I want many things, none of which are about him."

Roxanne rolled her eyes "You know what I mean!" she snapped.

The man chuckled. It was a very disturbing chuckle that made her want to cower in fear. "He is to bring the things I require."

"Why would he do that?" Roxanne asked. "He thinks he's still bad!"

The man turned and faced her "He still does not remember?" he asked more to himself then to her. "I have given him several days and still nothing. Perhaps I over calculated the explosion." he added, walking away from her and back to his screen.

The last part of what he said rang in her ears "What do you mean by 'over calculated the explosion'?" she asked icily. "Did you set the bank heist and the explosion?"

He turned to her and said "And here I thought you were just another pretty face." Roxanne seethed in her chair. Just untie her and he'd see how 'pretty' she really was! "To answer your question, yes I did."

"Why you son of a-"

"It's not that hard." he continued, interrupting her. "Simply hire a bunch of idiot ex-convicts. Give them the money up front and they'll do anything you tell them too. Everything went according to plan." he said, waving it off like it was nothing. "Your hero preformed perfectly, although I must admit that I did not intend him to lose his memory and for that I apologize."

He was apologizing? This guy was really weird. Roxanne glared at him "You planed everything!" she snapped. "And what do you mean Megamind 'preformed perfectly'?"

"I instructed one of the men I hired to tell Megamind that if he could defeat them (I knew he would, they were a pathetic group of rabble) that he would have to stand in the entryway of the bank for two minutes or I would blow up the town square." Roxanne gawked at him. Megamind _knew_ that was going to happen to him, but he still did it anyway! After thinking about it she couldn't help, but smile at this, he really was a selfless hero. "Of course there was no bomb, but he didn't know that." The man finished not noticing Roxanne's reaction. She continued to glare at him. He was evil. He then pressed a button saying "Now, smile for the camera." Roxanne's mouth dropped. She could hardly believe what popped up on that screen.

**..::-::...**

When Megamind awoke that morning he found that it was a relief not to see Roxanne. After what had happened the night before he felt that he would have had a difficult time speaking to her. It would have just been far too uncomfortable. He made his way over to the kitchen where Minion had already placed a plate of food on the table along with this morning's news paper and a cup of hot coffee. He smiled contently and tiredly at the sight. Minion really was the best minion/best friend a person could have. Megamind yawned announcing his presence and earning a big smile from the fish. "Good morning, sir!" Minion cried happily. Megamind smiled sleepily at him and sat down to eat. "I hope you slept well." Minion continued as he rinsed the pan and cleaned up the mess from breakfast.

"I did." Megamind said simply, taking a bite of his warm and delicious breakfast.

"I have been instructed to tell you that Ms. Ritchi will return after work and that she loves you." Minion stated, but turned around suddenly when he heard the sound of choking. Indeed Megamind was choking. He had been so surprised to hear that Ms. Ritchi loved him that he sucked the bite of egg into his mouth lodging it into his esophagus. After several painful hits in the back, the egg came flying out of his throat and onto the table. Minion and Megamind eyed it for a moment until Minion wrapped it in a napkin and threw it away. "Are you alright, sir?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." Megamind said, after he swallowed some of his coffee. Minion nodded and went back to his duties. Other than idle chatter, breakfast was rather quiet. After he was done he got and up went to get dressed. Despite the fiasco of his missing villain spikes and outfits, the rest of the morning was quite uneventful. The afternoon was boring too. It would have been ten times better if every time he suggested something evil to build Minion didn't shoot it down like a plane. He finally resigned to watching some T.V. It wasn't very fun, but it helped the time pass. Minion had offered the idea that he finishes his de-trasher or some goodie-two-shoe name like that, which took care of the trash or something. Megamind thought he had made it very clear that he was EVIL! NOT GOOD! He sighed again and looked at the clock. It was only 4:00 in the afternoon? He gave another exasperated sigh this time throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "I'm so board!" he cried.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Minion said, coming up behind him. "Why don't you come up with an alternative way to get rid of human waste?" he asked, trying to help.

Megamind looked at him "Okay first off, I'm the bad guy. I don't do things that would help; I do things that would make it worse. And second, that's just gross, Minion." he said, adding a shiver to make his point.

"Well you have to do something." Minion said persuasively. Megamind thought for a long time, but everything that came to mind he knew Minion would not approve of, so he just sighed instead. Minion opened his mouth to speak when the screen behind Megamind turned on showing a rather interesting image. "Sir." Minion said pointing to the screen his eyes growing wider.

Megamind looked at him then turned around to see what he was referring to. On the monitors of his lair was a man shrouded in darkness. Megamind raised an eyebrow "How did you get this frequency?"

The man smiled "_That is not important._" he said simply, void of any emotion. He continued before Megamind could argue. "_I believe I have something of yours._" the man said, moving to the side and allowing another person into the frame.

"Ms. Ritchi!" Minion cried the worry evident in his voice.

"She's not mine." Megamind said dully. Then added "But she is my hostage. Go find your own!"

"_Megamind!_" Roxanne cried from the screen where she was seated. "_I can't believe you just said that!_"

"What?" he said, unsure of what he did wrong.

"_Enough._" The man said, stepping between them once more. "_Do you know_ _who I am?_" he asked.

"Should I?" Megamind asked skeptically, crossing his arms across his chest.

"_I believe the last time we spoke you called me Chaos._" Chaos said.

"Look pal I don't know-" Megamind stopped suddenly and his eyes widened as the memories came flooding back like the water bursting through a broken dam. Every single one from the time he thought he had destroyed Metro Man to the first time Roxanne hugged him. He remembered their first kiss to their fight in the rain. He remembered when he had saved the city from Tighten and that he was the new hero of Metro City. But more importantly he remembered how much he loved Roxanne and right now she needed him and he wasn't about to let her down!


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I do have to put a little warning on this chapter there is not a lot of nice things going on in it. So yeah, little warning.**

* * *

Megamind realizing that he had stopped talking quickly continued. "-who you are, but you really should go and contact Mu-Metro Man." Megamind corrected himself hoping that Chaos hadn't caught his slip of the tongue. Megamind also hoped that playing dumb would make Chaos see that there was no point in keeping Roxanne hostage. Though even he could see how farfetched that idea was.

Chaos simply looked at him then smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. "_Glad to see you remember me._"

Megamind's eyes widened just a bit. How could he tell. He had only remained silent for a second or two before he finished his sentence. "I don't know who you are." he insisted.

"_You sure?_" Chaos asked.

Megamind crossed his arms and huffed childishly "I think I would know."

"_Very well, if you don't remember then I guess you won't care if I do this._" Chaos then held up a small box that had a large red button in the center. Then using his thumb he pressed down and stepped aside so Megamind could see Roxanne. At first her face was unchanged, but it quickly changed to discomfort. He watched her eyes tighten and her face screw up in pain. She inhaled quickly then let out cries of discomfort for a few minutes until Chaos released his thumb on the button.

Roxanne let out a gasp and looked at Chaos "_What_-gasp-_ was_-gasp-_that!_" she cried still catching her breath.

Chaos turned and faced her "_I just sent 115 volts of energy through your body. The same amount of energy that you would get from touching an electrical socket._" he answered in the same unemotional tone. Chaos turned back to Megamind and said "_Do you remember me now?_" Megamind stared at him. He actually hurt Roxanne! This guy was nuts! "_I guess you need another reminder._" Chaos said holding up his button again, but this time he turned it a couple clicks to the right "_Perhaps turning up the volume will help you._" he thumbed the button once more. Megamind stared in sheer horror as he watched Roxanne begin to writhe in pain and as she let out the most painful scream he had ever heard in his life. It seemed like her pain and torment lasted forever, but finally it ended. She started panting and began to cry softly. "_That time you were sent 3,000 volts of energy._" Chaos said. He held up his button and asked "_Do you still not recall who I am?_" He began to press the button saying "_Or should I try again?_"

"NO!" Megamind cried his voice a bit hoarse while reaching for the screen, fear coursing through his veins.

"_Good._" Chaos put the button down and continued "_You are to deliver two million in cash to the Metro City Park Memorial Dome and place it in the center ring by 12:00 P.M. tonight. If you are one minute late..._" he held up the button pressing it once more making Roxanne's painful screaming echo through the lair.

Once he let go she let out painful gasps followed by more crying "_Please,_" she begged softly "_please stop._" Megamind's heart twisted.

"_You come alone._" Chaos finished.

"_Mega_-" Roxanne cried but was cut off as the screen went dark.

"Sir," Minion said looking at Megamind "I know you don't remember, but we have . . . to . . . Sir?" Minion asked when he noticed that Megamind was still looking at the screen. He moved forward just a bit "Sir, are you-" he stopped. Megamind's fist were turning a light blue, he was squeezing so hard. Minion looked up at his master and saw the most disturbing face he'd ever seen. He was glaring at the screen and his face seemed calm, but the pure hatred and desire to kill was so clearly evident in his eyes that for the first time in the fish's life, he was actually terrified of him.

"Get the car." Megamind said softly. Minion nodded and hurried on his way to do as he was told.

Once Megamind sat down in the passenger's seat Minion tentatively asked "Where to?"

Megamind stared out the windshield with the same icy glare on his face as he replied calmly "The Bank Metro City." Minion stared at him.

He didn't miss pronounce it.

Then the realization of what Megamind was planning dawned on him and he turned to his best friend and said "No, sir! You can't! We're the good guys! We-" Minion stopped abruptly when the cold, icy stare turned on him. Gulping down the fear rising in him he nodded and started the car.

The car ride there was so silent a pin wouldn't _dare_ to drop. They pulled up in front of the bank and Megamind got out without a word. Minion wanted to follow him, but he stayed back. Not sure whether it was, that he trusted his master not to do anything dangerous or that he was to terrified to move.

Megamind entered the bank ignoring the cheering and applause that came to his ears and walked straight up to the teller. She smiled at him and asked in a sweet southern accent "Why hello there, Mr. Megamind! What can I do for you today?" She smiled at him sweetly making him take a breath. He _really_ didn't want to do what he was about to do. She looked to be only 19 or 2o years old and her name plate read Angela. Angela! Just take of the 'a' and it read Angel!

"I need two million dollars." He said softly not looking at her.

"Well that is quite a hefty sum!" she said laughing a bit. "Let me just take a look at your bank account." He heard some typing as she searched through his records. He knew he didn't have that much. "Well it looks to me like you only have about three hundred dollars." Angela looked back up at him smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry. I could open a savings account for you, but it will take quite some time for that measure of money to accumulate." She said trying to be helpful.

"I need it now." he said with the same softness, but with a little more force.

"Hmm." she said holding her chin "I could ask about a loan for you. Would that work?" she said again trying to be helpful.

Megamind really hated Chaos and himself. Why did it have to be someone so kind to him! He held up his de-hydrator gun and pointed it at her. She took a step back her face becoming apprehensive. By now the other people in the bank had started to get down on the floor, knowing full well how all of this worked. "Don't make this harder than it already is." he begged her.

Then suddenly her face softened and she opened the tell, taking out a key. Then walking over to another teller she said "Go get some of the bags in the back and start loading two million dollars into them." The other teller nodded his head and ran to do as he was told. "Mickey, Jason, go help Alex." Angela ordered pointing to the back. The two boys went off to help their fellow teller as Angela walked back to Megamind.

Megamind looked at her. She could _clearly_ tell that he did not want to do this. "You can press the button." he told her looking briefly down at where the 'secret' police alarm was set.

Angela leaned over a bit and whispered to him "You know, I was just so _terrified_ that it just slipped my mind until you got 20 miles down the road." He looked at her as she leaned back a bit surprised by this. His face softened at Angela who in turn winked back at him.

"Here-here it-it is M- Mr. Megamind, s-sir." Alex spluttered making Megamind turn around to see all three boys holding three bags.

"Great." Megamind said duly. "Take them out the car." he said making the boys hurry out of the bank. Megamind turned to go, but before he left he turned around and said to the people "I'm sorry."

Megamind and Minion returned to the lair and Megamind went straight to work. First he put up a barrier that allowed nothing to go through it. The police knew where his base was and he did just rob a bank! After that chore was done he went back to his workspace. He was going to trace that signal that Chaos was so kind to leave. He was working for hours, but he _still_ could not find where the transmission originated! He was so intent on his thoughts that he did not hear Minion walk up behind him. "Sir?" Minion asked quietly.

Megamind jumped a bit then turned around and glared at his fish friend "What?" he growled.

Minion gulped "It's 11: 15." The fish told him pointing to the clock on the screen "I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you, Minion." Megamind said losing the glare. He stood up and looked at his friend "Let's go give that bastard his money."

**..::-::..**

"Megamind!" Roxanne cried as the screen went blank. She glared at Chaos as he walked over to her. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see his smile as he neared her.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye "You did marvelously." he said creepily, smiling at her with an equally creepy smile. Roxanne tried to move out of his grasp, but she was still tied up and his hold on her was strong. So instead she spit in his face. He let go of her and calmly wiped the spit from his eye. She smiled at her work and was about to say a snide remark when her face was abruptly thrown to the side and her cheek suddenly started to sting. So surprised by this she simply stared at the floor for a few seconds before slowly looking back up at Chaos. He was calmly looking down at her, his hand across his chest indicating what he had just done. He leaned back down and grabbed her chin again forcing her forward. Her body jerked against the restraints making her cry out. "Don't do that again." he said darkly calm. "That was a warning. The next time you disrespect me," not letting go of her face, he pulled out his little button. Roxanne's eyes widened in fear "will be far more painful." He finished thrusting her chin down harshly. He then got up and left the room.

The only light was still the computer screen that Chaos had left on. Roxanne looked around the room and took everything in. To her right there was a table that actually reminded her a lot of a lot of a surgical table which in turn made her shiver. She didn't want to find out what that was for any time soon. To the left of the table was what looked like a work bench. Along that work bench there were all kinds of different tools, she only guessed at what they were. It was still too dark to see properly. So instead she turned to her left and surveyed that side of the room. In the corner of the room there were boxes of every shape and size piled away. Other than that the only thing left on that side of the room was the door. Above the door however was what looked like a cat walk or something around that nature. There were large metal beams crisscrossing this way and that. Roxanne sighed. This room wasn't being very helpful. She tried moving again, but the restraints pulled tight against her skin like before making her hiss in pain.

She _had_ to get out of here! She moved her head around when suddenly she felt her necklace tickle her throat. At that point an idea hit her. '_Fat chance it's going to work!_" She thought sarcastically. But what else could she do? It took Roxanne an hour for her to get her necklace into her mouth (she knew this because there was a large clock on the screen in front of her) then another 15-20 minutes for her to rip it off her neck. That part was _very_ painful. When it was done her neck was burning, but she pushed it aside and gathered the necklace into her mouth then spat it at her hand. She was a bit worried she wouldn't catch it, but that worry disappeared when her fingers laced the chain. Rapping the chain around her fingers so that it didn't fall, Roxanne went to work picking the lock to her shackles. After about an hour and a half of unsuccessful labor her wrist started to hurt so she was forced to take a break. It was a good thing too, because at that time Chaos decided to enter the room. Thinking quickly, she gathered the chain into her hand and placed her palm onto the arm rest. She glared at him as he walked back over to the screen which now read 6:00 P.M.

"You know," he said in that emotionless voice "I don't think you should be glaring at me."

"Why not?" Roxanne snapped "You put hundreds of lives in danger, almost kill my boyfriend, kidnap, poison, _electrocute_, and slap me! And you're making Megamind do things he doesn't want to do! I think I have every right to glare at you!"

Chaos smiled "I never said you didn't have a right to glare at me." he said making Roxanne relax a bit in confusion "I said you shouldn't." He turned around back to his screen. "By the way," he continued "I thought you might want to see this.

The screen turned on to show a young women with blond hair about 19 or 20 years old talking. It was the news. "Weren't you scared?" the reporter asked the young blonde.

The young blonde smiled and waved it off "No." she said in a southern accent. "Even when he was 'Evil' Megamind never hurt anybody. He obviously had a good reason to take the money. Besides," the young women sighed, her face becoming solemn. "You didn't see his face. He didn't want to do it."

"Then why do you suppose he did?" the reporter asked.

"All I know is he's been protecting us for a year since he turned good and hasn't done a thing wrong. Some would argue that he is doing a better job than Metro Man, God rest his soul." she added making the sign of the cross across her chest. "I trust him and I think the rest of Metro should too."

Chaos turned the screen back to its clock screen and sighed "That is unfortunate."

Roxanne smiled "What is so unfortunate?" she taunted "The fact that not all people hate Megamind and know that he has changed?" After this was all over Roxanne was going to find a way to show that girl how thankful she was of her.

"I suppose, if you want to word it that way." Chaos said thoughtfully taping his chin. "No matter. I have better things to do then idle chatter with you." Chaos said waving the thought away. He then walked out of the room without another word.

Roxanne waited for a few minutes until she began picking her shackles again. After another two hours the clock on the screen was blinking 8:24 and she had finally gotten one of the shackles lose. Relief flooded over her as she rubbed her wrist then went to work on her other cuff. This cuff didn't take quite as long as the first seeing as how she had far more room to maneuver her 'pick'. It only took her an hour. Smiling triumphantly she quickly undid her other shackles along her ankles. Once that was done she untied herself from the electric wires. The clock was blinking 10:45 now and Roxanne stood out of the chair and stretched.

Roxanne had spent the last hour trying to find another way out of this room, but the only thing was the door. She sighed, she had to try it. Slowly and quietly she crept up to the door. Pulling the knob towards her she slowly turned it. Finding that it was unlocked she pushed it open just a crack. Not seeing anyone out there she pushed it open more until the door was open all the way. Closing the door quietly behind her she slowly and carefully walked forward. '_This Chaos guy must not like light._' she thought. This room was entirely made of darkness as well, but this time the only light was from the moon that shone through a small hole in the roof. From what she could see, she was in a large warehouse. Far larger than that of Megamind's lair, in fact it reminded her a lot of Costco. Roxanne looked down and found that she was at least two stories high. She was standing on metal stairs holding onto a rusty railing bar. The stair wasn't solid like in the other room. This felt like metal mesh. Roxanne grabbed the railing and slowly made her way down. She was getting out of here!


	11. Chapter 11

So I want to put another warning on this one as well, just incase. I've been having a bit of a writer's block with this story so it might be a bit before I upload another chapter. Don't worry I promise it won't take to long! :D Review please!

* * *

Caitlin had, had enough! She was far too angry and worried sick out of her mind to wait any longer. Grabbing her coat, purse and car keys she raced out of her apartment and over to Megamind's lair. After convincing the brain-bot in charge of the barrier (that had suddenly appeared) she burst through the 'secret' entrance she called "Megamind, you, Minion, and Roxanne have some serious explaining to do!" After not hearing a sound she tried again "Megamind?" Suddenly a brain-bot came floating in and up to her. It was acting as if it was waiting for a command. "Where is Megamind?" Caitlin asked it. The bot beeped and speed off. Running after it for a few moments it finally stopped in front of where Minion parked the invisible car. At this point in time the car was gone. "Megamind?" still no answer. "Minion? Roxanne?" Nothing, but silence. She sighed, stupid brain-bot. Caitlin walked over to Megamind's workspace. There was cluttered things of all sorts, but that was nothing new. What did surprised her was what was on the screen. It looked like a video of some kind. She walked over to the console and looked for a play button. Not finding anything of the sort she called the brain-bot that had helped her earlier and told it to find the play button.

After a short beep it used one of its many tentacles and pressed a button. The screen came to life "-_believe I have something of yours._" a man said moving to the side. Caitlin then saw Roxanne tied to a chair. Perplexed about this 'film' she sat down and watched it. Once it was done she stared in horror as the screen went blank cutting Roxanne off as she yelled for Megamind. Stunned she sat there for a moment or two until reality hit her.

She quickly looked to her watch 11: 45.

"Shit!" she cried then raced out of the lair. She drove like a bat out of hell to get to the park on time and when she go there she still had to find Megamind and Minion. Parking her car she bolted for the Memorial Dome. As she ran up over a hill Megamind's large blue cranium and Minion's furry body came into view. "MEGAMIND!" She cried waving her hands as she ran to get their attention "MINION!" The odd pair turned around at the sound of their names being called.

"Ms. Works!" Minion said surprise evident in his voice. When she finally caught up the them she had to bend down to catch her breath. When she raised her head Megamind was already walking again. Minion leaned over and placed a gentle hand on her back "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

Caitlin stood and took a breath in before replying "I was really pissed at Roxanne because she totally disappeared on me and I had to cover for her for the rest of the day and then your boss goes and robs a freaking bank!" she cried. Minion and she began walking as she continued. "So I went to the lair, but when I got there I saw that horrible _Chaos_," she spat his name in disgust "video and I knew I had to come and help you guys!" she finished. "And Megamind got his memory back right?" she added as the Memorial Dome came into sight.

Minion nodded, but the look on his face was. . . interesting. She couldn't really place it. She looked at her watch and it said 11:52. As they walked into the large dome Megamind placed the three large bags into the center circle as Chaos instructed then turned and faced Caitlin. The coldness in his eyes sent a chill down her back. "Go home, Caitlin." he said calmly.

"What!" she cried "I'm not going home! Roxanne is my friend too and I want to help!"

"If you are here then how is Chaos supposed to know that I came alone?" Megamind asked walking to her.

Caitlin forced herself to stay put, but it was really hard. "Fine." she said "I'll go sit over there." Caitlin pointed out past the dome and at a large hill. "I'll lie down so no one will see me."

Megamind narrowed his eyes making Caitlin flinch. She had never seen him be so. . .so. . .terrifying! "Fine." he said at last.

Caitlin turned to leave, but stopped and placed her hand gently onto Megamind's shoulder. He looked up at her. Instead of the startling face that she had seen previously, he wore a sad, tired, and worried face. Her heart sank. He really did loved Roxanne. Caitlin smiled warmly at him "You'll get her back. I know it and so does Roxanne. Whoever this Chaos guy is, he doesn't know who he's dealing with!" she said triumphantly. " You even said it yourself bad guy's always lose!"

Megamind sighed and nodded his head. She could tell he wasn't buying into her pep-talk, but it was helping him. Now all they had to do was get Roxanne back and stop Chaos. It can't be that hard, right?

**..::-::..**

12:00.

Megamind looked back up at the three bags that lay in the center ring on the dome. He was on time! Why wasn't Chaos here yet? Megamind glanced back at Minion who was standing a bit off to the side next to Caitlin. He had decided to let her stay. If she was out here, she was safest with them anyway. "_Megamind._" Megamind turned around and looked up at one of the four monitors hanging in the corner of the ceiling. Chaos' dark face was smiling at him. "_I see you have brought my money. Well done._" he continued.

Megamind stepped forward "Where's Roxanne?" he demanded.

"_She's busy at the moment._" Chaos said simply.

Megamind squeezed his fist "If you've done anything to her-"

Chaos held up his hand "_Relax, my blue friend. Ms. Richie is just fine._"

"Where is Roxanne, you piece of dog shit!" Caitlin said coming into the picture.

Chaos turned to her for a second then calmly smiled at Megamind "_The camerawomen. How very nice._" He then glared and said "_I thought we agreed you would come alone._"

Megamind was about to say something, but Caitlin beat him to the punch "They did!" she snapped glaring back at him "When Roxanne didn't come back to work I got worried and went looking for her! That's when I saw your gruesome show. I decided to come here and help them! They had no idea I was here!" she finished with a nod of her head.

"_I guess it can't be helped._" Chaos said looking down on Caitlin. "_Now_-"

"_Let! Me! Go!_" Chaos turned around moving to the side showing a struggling Roxanne coming into view. Three rather large men were holding onto her wrists and shoulders as they dragged her into the room. Chaos sighed and calmly left the screen.

"Roxanne!" Megamind cried relief flooding over him.

Roxanne didn't seem to hear him as she continued to struggle "_I said let me go dammit!_" She managed to get one of her hands free and promptly punch one of the men on the face.

He recoiled in pain "_OW!_" he removed his hands from his face and noticed blood. "_You rutty bitch! You've gone and made me bleed!_" he said in a thick English accent.

"_Bloody hell, partner she got you good!_" chuckled another one of the men in a equally thick accent. Roxanne took no time in attacking the rest of them. Her hands now held once more, she resulted in head-butting one of the men in front of her. "_AAAGH!_" a man cried, falling back. She then went to the next man kicking him in the groin as hard as she could. He fell over spiting as he hit the floor. The first man and the second had gotten up and restrained her again, but Roxanne was not done. She kicked, scratched, clawed, spit and anything else she could think of. She would have pulled their hair, but there was none long enough.

"_Come now, gentlemen._" Chaos said coming back into view next to the struggling three. "_She's just a women._" He held up something in his hand that Megamind couldn't quite place. "_Hold her neck out for me._" Chaos demanded. Two of the men pulled against Roxanne's arms and forced her down onto her knees while the other ripped her head to the side exposing her neck. Chaos held the devise into the light and pushed down on its little knob. Megamind's eyes widened. He knew what that was. Roxanne tried to struggled against the men, but they had her in a awkward position and it was hard for her to move. "_Now Ms. Richie,_" Chaos said looking down at her "_you should not have tried to escaped._"

Roxanne spat at him again, knowing full well what he had said last time, but she didn't care at the moment. "_You disgusting piece of garbage! I'll_-" Chaos jammed the syringe into Roxanne's neck making her stop. He pushed his thumb forcing the liquid inside to enter her body.

"ROXANNE!" Megamind yelled, terror rushing through him.

Roxanne finally noticed him and smiled weakly at him "_Megamind._" she said lovingly. The men finally released her as her knees buckled making land on her backside. Her strength leaving her body by the second. She glared up at Chaos "_What _- _did you_-_ do to me?_" she asked weakly.

Chaos looked nonchalantly back at his syringe "_I_ _Poisoned you. I was hoping I didn't have to do this until later, but you forced my hand._" she looked up at him, the shock and fear clear on her face. Chaos leaned down and grabbed her chin. Roxanne didn't have the strength to fight him so she just glared. "_I tried to warn you._" he said smiling wickedly at her.

"Let her go!" Megamind demanded "NOW!"

With one last tug on her chin, Chaos stood and looked at Megamind "_Don't worry, I have the antidote right here. And I'll give it to her, but you have to go to the Electrical Plant and get me a rather rare disk. I know you know what one I'm talking about._" Chaos then held up his watch and tapped on it. "_The poison is fast acting._" he told them "_Bring the disk to St. Raphael's Catholic Church in one hour or Ms. Richie will die. And thank you so much for the money._"

Megamind, Minion, and Caitlin spun around to see the three money bags were gone and no one was in sight. Megamind turned back to Chaos and glowered at him. He was about to speak, but Roxanne interrupted him "_No! Megamind don't!_" Some of the men went to stop her by covering her mouth, but she bit their hands. "_I'm in an old warehouse of some kind! It's huge and has a small hole in its tin roof! I heard a fog horn earlier and_-" the men grabbed her again this time tying her mouth shut with a rag. They then strapped her back onto the chair.

Chaos glared at her then went over and smacked her across the mouth. Caitlin and Minion gasped while Megamind shook with anger.

Chaos was going to regret that.

* * *

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! Sorry that took a while. ^^; I hate the writers block thing! Another warning. PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are my life line here!

* * *

About 10 minutes later the three of them, Caitlin, Minion and himself had arrived back at the lair. Megamind didn't bother to go and get the disk himself so he sent his brain-bots to do it. Instead he went straight to work on deciphering what Roxanne had told him about where she was being held. Eliminating every building that wasn't along the harbor, he quickly looked up the docking schedule. Finding that a tanker left about 30 minutes ago off the east dock of Metro city he then eliminated the used warehouses within hearing distance. Narrowing the search down once again he came to 10 warehouses. He then grabbed the car keys and left.

"Brain-bots," Megamind said addressing all of them. "when we get to the first warehouse scan for life." After a moment he added "And if there are any holes in the roof." They beeped in response. They pulled up to the first warehouse and the brain-bots quickly went to work. It was about 2 minutes before they returned. The scan brought no amounts of life and none of them had a hole in the roof. It wasn't until the 6th building that Megamind stepped out of the car.

"The brain-bots' scan says there's no life here." Minion said beside him. "But there is a hole in the roof."

"This place reminds me of Costco." Caitlin said coming to stand next to them.

Megamind pulled his gun out quickly and began to move to the large door. Caitlin and Minion ran in beside him pulling their own guns out as well. Once inside Megamind couldn't see a thing! It was pitch black. But then something caught his eye. It was a little moon beam coming down from the ceiling. This was the only light in the place. His heart started to race as he remembered what Roxanne had told him about the warehouse she was being held in. Caitlin leaned in next to him and asked quietly "Are we going to spread out or stick together?"

"Stick together." he said simply as he lead them around a rather large crate.

"Good." she sighed. "That would be just stupid, because then I would probably just run into the bad guys." He looked at her "Sorry," she said "I watch way to many Scooby Doos."

Megamind couldn't help the smile creep across his face when she said this, but it soon left when he noticed a large and narrow stairwell leading up. He smiled again when he saw a door at the top. Signaling Caitlin and Minion he led them up. "That was a good find, sir." Minion said when they made it to the top.

Megamind nodded, but didn't say anything. He wanted to be quiet in case there was something on the other side of the door. He turned the knob slowly then threw the door open pointing his gun into the room. Caitlin and Minion jumped in beside him doing the same only to find that this room was empty too. The only light was coming from a large screen in the middle of the room. The trio walked into the room to explore. Megamind made his way over to the screen. Caitlin found her way to a chair and Minion walked over to a table. Realizing this was the room Roxanne had been held in, Megamind screamed punching the screen "DAMMIT!" he cried making Minion and Caitlin jump in surprise. Megamind pulled his fist from the screen making glass fall as it came out. He didn't even care that his hand was now bleeding.

"_You really should watch that temper of yours._" They all snapped to attention when Chaos popped up on the screen.

"Shut the fuck up!" Caitlin snapped.

"Where is Roxanne." Megamind said darkly.

"_With me of course._" Chaos said nonchalantly. Megamind's eyes narrowed darkly and Chaos chuckled "_Oh, I suppose you wish to see her._"He moved away reveling Roxanne once again in a chair, but she looked like she was sleeping. "_Ms. Richie._"

Roxanne opened her eyes weakly "_Megamind._" she whispered, her voice sounding small and frail.

Chaos held up his watch "_You better have my disk. You're running out of time._" Just then Roxanne started to cough. Chaos turned, showing her. Roxanne coughed again covering her mouth. When she removed her hand, the light reflected of a red liquid.

Blood.

Falling from the chair she hit the floor and started coughing uncontrollably, blood coming out at every cough. Her breathing then got shallower and quicker. Chaos simply raised an eyebrow making no effort to try and help her. "_Hmm. It seems your body reacts quicker to the poison than normal._" turning back to Megamind he said "_I suggest you hurry._"

"Listen and listen well, Chaos." Megamind snapped "If Roxanne dies, I'll _kill_ you." he said at last without any hesitation.

Chaos smiled "_Then I guess I should keep her alive._" he then added "_But it's not up to me. It's up to you and weather you make it to the church on time._"

Not wanting to hear his voice any longer Megamind shot the screen blowing it up on the spot. "Let's go." he commanded.

Minion and Caitlin quickly followed him out, but on their way to the car Caitlin held back calling to Minion to do the same. The fish slowed and looked at her as she asked "Minion, when Megamind told chaos that he was going to kill him, he wasn't serious right?"

Minion sighed "You know, if you asked me that a few days ago, I would've said no. But now," he looked to his boss "I'm not so sure."

**..::-::..**

"Help her up." Chaos said duly. Two men picked Roxanne up off the floor and placed her back onto the chair. Roxanne didn't even have the strength to swat their hands away. "Get the car ready then head to the church and secure everything." Chaos continued. "We should arrive before them." the two men nodded and headed out of the room. Unlike the last one, this room had only the chair and a screen. This screen was half the size of the last one. Chaos continued to type away at his screen when a different man came into the room. "Take her to the car."

"Where would you like her?" one man asked. He was American, unlike the other two men. "Trunk or back?"

Chaos thought for a moment then said "Back is fine. It is almost one in the morning."

The man went to grab her, but she managed to swat him away. "Answer me one thing Chaos." Roxanne breathed, fighting against the urge to grab her chest in an effort to speak.

Chaos and the men looked up at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why-why are you doing this?" she whispered. Roxanne didn't even have enough energy to be angry about how pathetic she sounded. "We haven't done anything to you! Why are you hurting-hurting Megamind!" she cried finding some strength.

"That is two questions." Chaos said with a teasing smile. Roxanne glared at him and he laughed that creepy laugh. "I suppose I can indulge you." he clicked out of whatever he was doing and walked up to her with his hands behind his back. "When I was younger, my parents were killed in a car accident and I was sent to live with my grandparents. I was just a child, far too young to remember what happened. It was at the age of six that I realized my love of torture. I began to experiment on anything I could get my hands on. It then evolved into people. I found out that I was very good at Chemistry. I used this to make sure my test subjects did not recall who I was. At 15 I decided I no longer wanted to just abuse my test subjects, but I wanted to test my designs and the poisons I had developed. " Roxanne's eye widened at this. He had been awful from the start! "Who better to test this on then the two people who didn't have to survive?" he asked as if it were nothing.

"You killed your own grandparents?" Roxanne whispered outrage in her voice.

"I had to test my poisons somehow." Chaos said smiling at her. She shivered and slunk back in the chair. "But more to the point, besides my need to test different things, my business with Megamind is mine and mine alone." He then waved his hand and the man went to retrieve Roxanne. She tried to fight him, but she only managed a pathetic slap on the face before she was slung over his shoulder.

The next thing she knew, was being thrown into a car. The back seat was like one of those old movie cars where the seats are black leather. The man came into the car and began tying her hands and feet together. He then put a blind fold over her eyes. Roxanne then heard the car's back doors closing then the front doors opening as the car shifted from side to side. She assumed Chaos and the man were getting in the front.

She felt the engine rumble to life and the car moved forward. Without a seatbelt on she fell to her side, laying on the back seat with her hands behind her back. She moved her hands in front of her, but they were met with the seat. She was facing the wrong side. Roxanne glared at them under the blind fold, but an idea popped into her head and she sighed loudly before relaxing her body and making her breathing a even as she could. This got Chaos' attention "Is she alive?" he asked indifferently.

She heard the seat creak as the American man moved "Yeah," he said "just sleeping." There was a moment of silence before the man spoke up "Sir," he asked. Chaos made a noise so he continued "I was wondering what your plan was?"

Roxanne smiled, she couldn't have asked for a better thing to say. "My plane is very big, Roger." Chaos told the man named Roger "If I tried to explain it to you, your head would simply hurt."

Roger seemed okay with this answer because he then asked "So why did you asked for the money? They aren't unmarked. If you try to use the bills you'll be arrested on the spot."

"Yes, well there were several reasons I asked for the money." Chaos told him as the car made a jerk to the left making Roxanne hit her head rather hardly on the car door. She had to force herself not to hiss. "The first and foremost was because, he would have gotten suspicious if I hadn't asked for anything." Roxanne knew who Chaos was talking about and he was right. Megamind would have been suspicious if he hadn't of asked for money. It was like a villain law or something. "Number two," Chaos continued "I needed to see how far Megamind would go for Ms. Richie."

Roxanne wanted so bad to rip the guys heart out seeing as how he wasn't using it! "He actually surprised me. I didn't think he cared that much for her, but I'll admit I was wrong. The next reason I wanted to the money was so that I could throw him off. What I really need is the disk. After that I will no longer need Megamind and Ms. Richie will no longer be a problem."

Roxanne's heart fell and her face went pale. Was Chaos going to keep his promise and give her the antidote? Or was it worse? Was he going to hurt Megamind too! In her panic she almost missed what Roger asked "Are you going to give Ms. Richie the antidote?"

"Of course I am." Chaos said dryly. "I keep my promises, Roger, you know that."

"I know, sir, but you just said-"

"I know what I said." Chaos spoke again interrupting Roger. "What I mean is, the poison I gave her is affecting her body far more rapidly than any normal human. Even if I give her the antidote after I get the disk, at this point, her body has suffered to much damage and a simple cure isn't going to solve the problem. In other words, it might already be too late."

* * *

Please! PLEASE! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

So Here is another chapter! Hope you guys like this one! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Minion pulled up to the church and Megamind quickly got out. He hurried his way through the gathering area and out to where the actual church was. Megamind wondered if Chaos picked this place because of the fact that it was under reconstruction. Scaffolding was everywhere and plastic see-through tarps were over the pews, altar and pretty much everything else. There were also some hanging from the scaffolds. Megamind pushed a hanging tarp out of his way as he made his was over to the altar. He glanced up at the stain glass windows, slightly colorful due to the city lights finding their way through. He had never seen _real_ stain glass windows when the sun hit them. After all this was through, he would have to come back here with Roxanne to see them. '_If we survi-_' he froze mid thought and shook his head. He wasn't even going to let that thought be completed.

"They are quite beautiful around sunset and sunrise." A voice said and Megamind snapped to attention. He speedily turned and saw a man walking from the shadows. He'd recognized the voice at once. It was Chaos. "The stain glass windows, that is." he continued as he came into the open. Megamind glared at him making sure not to let the surprise show. Chaos was actually not that bad looking for a horrible putrid son of a bitch! He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing nice black dress pants, shoes and shirt. He walked up next to Megamind with his hands behind his back. Megamind continued to glare as he spoke. "My grandparents used to make me go to this church when I was a boy." he paused for a moment "I always hated it." Megamind opened his mouth to snap something back at him, but Chaos ignored him and continued to speak.

"You know it's funny." Chaos said as he walked carelessly around Megamind. Megamind simply glared at him. He wanted so bad to punch him, but he knew he couldn't because of Roxanne and that was precisely why Chaos was taunting him. He _really_ loathed the guy. "Many people know about the Arch Angels Michael and Gabriel, but not about Raphael." He stopped and smiled at Megamind. The blue genius just glared. "Michael is said to be the commander of God's army. Gabriel is said to be the Messenger of God. But Raphael," Chaos paused and looked up at the altar. "not many know about him. Raphael is said to the Healer." Chaos looked back at Megamind grinning "So I thought it fitting that Ms. Richie would be given the antidote here, in the church of the Arch Angel who heals the sick, by the command of God."

"This is all so fascinating, but" Megamind said sarcastically, still keeping his glare "_where is Roxanne_?" he growled.

Chaos smirked "Where is my disk?" he asked casually.

Begrudgingly, Megamind pulled out the little piece of technology and tossed it too him. Chaos caught it easily and held it in his hand. "Wonderful." he said simply.

"Now give Roxanne then antidote and set her free!" Megamind demanded.

Chaos snapped his fingers and two men came in practically carrying Roxanne. Both her arms were around their shoulders and her legs barley walked. They dropped her and she fell to the floor of the altar with a sigh. "Roxanne!" Megamind cried starting towards her.

"Don't!" Chaos snapped holding out his arm to stop him. "Move." he finished. Megamind froze gripping his hands into fists trying to contain his anger. Chaos looked over to the men and nodded saying "Go ahead."

One of the men pulled out another syringe while the other jerked Roxanne's head up so that he neck was exposed. She grunted in pain and again, when the syringe was stabbed into her neck. Megamind glared at them. They were going to get it too.

After the syringe was emptied the men dropped both it and Roxanne then walked over to Chaos who had made his way to the door. "Thank you for all your help, Megamind." Chaos said with a low bow. Clearly antagonizing him. "I couldn't have done _any_ of this without you." And with that he disappeared into the shadows without another word.

Megamind didn't waist anytime. He ran strait to Roxanne and held her. "Roxanne?" he whispered terrified and relived at the same time. She looked up at him with a loving and warm smile, but when she opened her mouth to speak, she began coughing up blood again.

"Megamind?"

"Sir!"

"I'm in here!" Megamind called back to Caitlin and Minion. He didn't turn away from Roxanne for fear that something else might happen to her.

"Roxanne?" Caitlin cried when she and Minion had made their way to them.

"Ms. Richie!" Minion said equally happy.

She smiled at them, but began coughing again, blood ever present. "I'll call an ambulance." Caitlin said quickly pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

"No." Roxanne gasped in between the coughs. Megamind looked at her and Minion raised an eyebrow, where as, Caitlin just plain ignored her.

"Why not?" Megamind asked completely shocked.

"It's-cough-it's too late." Roxanne said trying to explain.

"What do you mean?" Minion asked.

"I overheard Chaos saying that even if I got the antidote, it wouldn't do any good." She answered groggily, finally having a break from the coughing. At their confused faces she continued "The poison has done too much damage. The antidote won't work."

All three of them went pale, but none more than Megamind. He didn't even look blue anymore. The sirens were heard as they came closer, but none of them made an move to get up or go meet them. "Megamind, listen to me." Roxanne said grabbing his shirt. "You have to stop Chaos. Don't worry about me. He has something awful planed with that disk. The money was just to throw you off. Whatever is on that disk he going to use to hurt everyone. He-" she was cut off by another coughing fit just as the emergency team came in. They quickly loaded her on to the gurney and made their way out to the ambulance.

"I'll go with Roxie, you stay with Megamind." Caitlin told Minion as she climbed into the ambulance. Minion nodded she didn't need to say anything else. She wanted Minion to make sure Megamind didn't get hurt or hurt anyone else.

But Megamind hadn't heard what she said. He was to focused on Roxanne. He kissed her on the forehead goodbye, telling her she would be fine and that he would stop Chaos, but when the ambulance pulled away his face returned to that indifferent stare.

Megamind was through playing by the rules and he was done with Chaos' pathetic games. When he got his hands on Chaos...

He was going to _kill _him.

**..::-::..**

Roxanne opened her eyes and smiled. It had been at least 5 _years_ since she last came here. She breathed in the warm summer breeze and smiled as she stretched on the soft grass. Suddenly, reality hit her and she sat strait up. How the hell did she get here when the last thing she remembered was Megamind- "Megamind!" she gasped then started to get up, but she saw something coming towards her. So instead she looked around and gasped. "Dad?" she asked in barely a whisper.

Her father smiled at her and said in his slight southern drawl "Hey, Roxie-socks. Mind if I join you?"

Roxanne was so shocked that she did the only thing she could do. She simply shook her head and he sat down next to her. "Dad?" she asked again. Still not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"How are you-. How can you-." finally she let the emotion flow through and she lunched at her father enveloping him into a deep hug which he returned, laughing happily.

"Easy, girl. Easy." he cooed.

Roxanne giggled and leaned back wiping her eyes of the tears that had fallen."I'm not a horse dad." she said smiling at him.

He smiled back saying "You're right. You're far too beautiful." she smiled at him. After a moment he then added "But you're just as stubborn as one."

Despite herself she laughed and he joined in. Afterwards she asked "How are you here? I mean you-"

"Don't get too caught up in the details, sweetheart." her father said cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "They're not important."

Nodding Roxanne moved onto another question she wanted to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said with a smile "I thought I'd give you some company." Roxanne smiled at him. She loved her father so much. "So, Roxie-socks," he continued using the nick name he had given her long ago. "Tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

Roxanne looked over to her father a bit worried at first. Richard Richie was a very sweet man, but sometimes there were things he just wouldn't stand for and Roxanne was worried that this would be one of them. But she soon relaxed when she saw the encouraging smile gracing his features. "Well," she began "he's an alien and an ex super villain. He can be quite shy at times and thick as a rock in others. He tends to get a head of himself and can be so predictable, but he's brilliant and kind, and sweet." she sighed happily before continuing "He's blue, has a rather large head and an even larger ego and," Roxanne smiled as she looked up at the sky "I'm completely in love with him."

She looked over to her father worried that she would see disappointment, but all she saw was that same warm, smiling face as he said "As long as you're happy."

She smiled too "Thanks dad." she said.

"Now," he began "I'm assuming you're talking about that Megamind feller that used to kidnap you all those times?" Roxanne blushed a bit at some of the memories that were brought up with this statement. She remembered their closeness even then when she had 'hated' him. Realizing her father was still waiting for an answer, she nodded and was surprised to see her father smack his knee happily "Hot dog!" he cried "I told your mother there was something goin' on between you two, but she just wouldn't have it! You know how she gets."

Roxanne laughed "Yeah," she said "I know." After a few more minutes of comfortable silence she asked "So, you're okay with him?"

Richard nodded happy as ever "Of course I am! Even when he was 'evil' I knew there was somethin' about him that I liked! I mean he chose you right? That's obviously the smartest decision he's ever made."

Roxanne laughed, remembering something similar that Megamind had told her during one of their dates."You two would have gotten along so well!"

"You know, I think we would've too." Richard said with a smile. "Of course I'd have to have a good long chat with him about all those times he kidnapped you." He added with a serious face.

"I thought you said you liked him?" Roxanne asked with a sly smile.

"I did and I do." her father answered "But that doesn't change the fact that he did all that. After all I 'bout near had a heart attack the first time he kidnapped you. The liking didn't come until after 'bout the 22nd kidnapping."

"Oh yeah?" she asked genuinely.

"By then, I knew he wasn't going to do anything to you. You're mother on the other hand was a different story." Roxanne nodded knowing what he was talking about. "By the 47th time I figured it was all just a game to him and just let it go. After all you weren't worried and you spent more time with him than anyone else."

"Well that's true." Roxanne commented nodding.

"So don't let your mother tell you otherwise." he continued and she looked at him "I like him and approve of him." he nodded his head once to prove his point further. Roxanne smiled, her heart soaring. It meant so much that her father liked him. She opened her mouth to thank him, but he suddenly looked to the sky for a moment then nodded. He turned back to her, no longer relaxed. Instead he had on a serious face and was far more intense. "Listen Roxanne," he said "there isn't much time left and I need to tell you a few things." he took a breath and continued "You need to go to your friend, Megamind."

Roxanne sat strait up. "What? Is he hurt?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice.

Her father shook his head "No, but he needs your help. Chaos is a very dangerous person."

Roxanne nodded "No kidding." she said with slight sarcasm.

"You don't understand." Richard continued hurriedly. "Chaos could've done far worse." his face darkened causing Roxanne to reach out and hold his hand. He looked up and smiled at her before going on. "Chaos, changes people. He's a very evil man." Before she could ask what he meant, he stood up. "Your friend Megamind is in a heap of trouble and he needs you right now. " he told her. She nodded and stood too. Letting his shoulders relax a bit he smiled and said "I want to walk with you down that aisle, ya hear?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but her father wasn't finished. "I love you, Roxie-socks." Richard grabbed her shoulders lovingly and said softly "Save a seat next to your mother for me." He then kissed her forehead. At first it felt wonderful, but it quickly began to burn. She tried to move away from it, but the burning continued and intensified until she couldn't take it anymore.

Gasping, Roxanne opened her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Okaaaaay! Here we go again! I'm sorry this took so long, but my muse has sort of left the building and I'm slowly pulling it back by the tail. XD No worries though it's halfway back in! Side note for you all, when Caitlin is having trouble explaining to Roxanne about Megamind, the reason it came out so sloppy was because I couldn't get it into words either!  
As always PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Roxanne cringed as bright lights blinded her eyes. Where was she now? "Roxanne?" Roxanne moved her head over to the side where she had heard a faint voice. In the corner she saw a very disheveled Caitlin. "You're awake!" she cried jumping to her feet and quickly making her way over to her. "I can't believe you're awake!"

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked. She then swallowed. Her voice was so horse and her throat was so dry.

"Well," Caitlin explained "The doctors told me they gave you enough of that sleeping juice to make you sleep for a week."

"How long have I been out?" she asked her voice getting stronger with every word.

"About three days." Caitlin said simply.

"Three days!" Roxanne cried. She had to get to Megamind! Without another word she began to remove the wires and patches attached to her, much to Caitlin's distress.

"What are you doing!" she demanded. "That stuff's keeping you alive!" When Roxanne did not cease in her actions, Caitlin reached around and grabbed her hands. "Roxanne stop!" she snapped.

"Why?" Roxanne asked outraged, not remembering that Caitlin was not with her when she had talked to her father thus would not know why she had to get out of there.

"Because you need your rest!" Caitlin snapped back. "I don't want you to die again!"

Roxanne paled "What?" she asked quietly.

Caitlin sighed. "Roxanne, when you were in surgery, you flat lined for over 2 minutes. The only reason they didn't stop trying to revive you was because I kept yelling at them and telling them that Megamind would be really pissed off if you died." she smiled at bit at this then continued. "They had finished giving you epinephrine and were packing up when you came back!" she cried throwing her hands in the air. "The doctors kind of stood there for a second trying to understand how you just popped back, but when I yelled at them again, they got right back to work."

Roxanne covered her mouth in an effort to try and calm down. "That's why I saw him." she whispered. Caitlin furrowed her brows in confusion, but didn't press the issue. Roxanne shook her head letting her smile show before she turned back to Caitlin and said "Listen Caitlin, I-"

"Roxanne!" Roxanne quickly turned around to see her mother, René Richie, running into the room with her arms out stretched. When she reached her daughter she enveloped her in a hug starting to cry. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Chill mom, she not going anywhere." Roxanne looked over to see her younger sister by two years, Rachel Richie walk into the room. Rachel winked at her showing her that she was happy to see her alive as well.

"What are you doing here!" Roxanne asked bewildered. Her family lived in a completely different state!

"Roxanne!" Her mother cried "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Didn't Caitlin tell you, she called us?" Rachel asked.

Roxanne slowly turned around and glared at Caitlin who wore a very sheepish grin. "I forgot to tell you your family's here." Roxanne glared harder "Surprise." Caitlin said trying to defuse her anger. She knew how much Roxanne and her mother didn't get along concerning a certain blue hero.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Her mother scoffed, drawing Roxanne's attention back to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well," her mother began "if you were dating someone normal this never would've happened." Her mother said delicately.

Roxanne glared at her mother and growled "This wasn't Megamind's fault, _mother_. It was Chaos'." Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but Roxanne wasn't done. "In fact if it wasn't for Megamind, I would probably _be_ dead. So the next time you open your mouth, think about it first." she snapped.

René huffed "If your father were still alive he would agree with me! He never liked him either!"

Roxanne gasped. Her father had told her that her mother would say something... "Stop it!" she snapped. Her mother was a bit taken aback by this spout of anger to say anything. Which was good because Roxanne wasn't done. "You know that's not true. Dad did too like him! Don't you lie to me about that! He told me himself!" Her mother's mouth hung wide open, caught in her own lie. Caitlin had her mouth wide open too whereas Rachel was used to it. Before her mother could respond Roxanne turned back to Caitlin and said "Caitlin, I need your help. Well you please help me out of here?" Caitlin simply looked at her. "_Please_." Roxanne whispered "I need to get to Megamind. And I can't do it alone." she added swallowing her pride.

Caitlin blinked, surprised at those words, but it quickly vanished as a confident smile took its place. "You got it." Caitlin said nodding her head. She then proceeded to help her get out of her wires and machines.

Suddenly one of the machines went off and about a dozen nurses came running into the room, bringing a defibrillator with them. "What are you doing?" cried one of them.

"I'm leaving." Roxanne stated simply as Caitlin helped her up.

"What?" the nurse, her mother, and sister cried. "I highly advise against that, Ms. Richie." the nurse said as the rest of them left. "You're still in intensive care. You still need to be in the hospital for _at least_ another week or two."

Roxanne smiled at her "I'm fine, but thank you. I'll be checking out now."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Richie, but I'm not allowed to let you do that, at least without consent from your doctor and another person willing to take responsibility for your leaving." The nurse told her.

"I'll take responsibility for her." Caitlin said pulling out a pen from her pocket "Where do I sign?"

"I'm sorry, but the doctor has to okay-"

"Then go get him." Roxanne said interrupting the nurse. She was a bit startled at first, but then nodded and left the room.

"Roxanne, you are not leaving!" her mother said finally finding her voice.

"Yes I am. I'm an adult now mother," Roxanne told her "I can take care of myself. And I'm leaving, whether you like it or not. Megamind needs me and I'm not about to let him down. He's never done that to me." she added with a loving smile at the memory of her beau.

With Caitlin by her side they headed for the door "Roxanne Ramona Richie," he mother began in a warning tone "I will not let you go and get yourself killed for some blue freak!"

Roxanne glared at her mother tears beginning to fall "He is not a freak, and I love him. He needs my help. And if you don't let me go," she closed her eyes for a moment gathering her courage until she opened them again, ready and determined "I'll _never_ forgive you." René's eyes widened as Roxanne pushed past her and into the lobby.

**..::-::..**

After finally convincing the doctor that she was fine and that Caitlin would take care of her she and her camerawomen were on the road. "So where are we going?"

"To Megamind." Roxanne told her. "Where is here?"

Caitlin made a strange face at the mention of the hero and Roxanne didn't even know how to categorize it. "That's a great question." she finally said at last. "As soon as I know the answer, I'll be sure to tell you."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well," Caitlin began, she was trying to tell her as delicately as possible "he's been a no show for the past three days. Minion as well. The brain-bots have been pretty much non-existent too." Caitlin said.

Roxanne stared at her in shock "What?" she asked. "What do you mean, a no show? Don't you know where he is?"

"Nope. Nobody does. " Caitlin said shaking her head "I went to the lair like yesterday and he wasn't there. It was also kind-of dusty."

"We have to find him!" Roxanne told her, sure now more than ever that her father had been right.

"I agree with you 100%, but before that I think there's something you should see." Caitlin said pulling up to the lair. Roxanne opened her mouth to ask Caitlin what she was doing, but Caitlin got out before she could. Roxanne joined her outside the car and followed her friend up to the secret entrance. Vaguely she registered that the sun was setting, but the thought left as soon as they entered. As they made their way inside Roxanne understood what Caitlin meant by 'kind-of dusty'. It was a mess in here. Clearly Minion hadn't been here for a least a few days. He _never_ would've let the lair go like this. Caitlin began speaking again which brought the reporter back to the present. "Roxanne, I really don't know how to tell you this, but I'm going to try while I find the recordings."

Roxanne nodded telling her to continue. "Alright." she said simply.

The two women made their way upstairs and to Megamind's big screen where Caitlin began combing through different things as she spoke. "This is very difficult to put into words lightly." Caitlin said rubbing her face in aggravation. This was _really_ hard! Finally she asked "Have you ever been afraid of Megamind?"

Roxanne let out a snort. "No."

"Well I never was before either." Caitlin said nodding.

Roxanne froze "Before?" she questioned.

Caitlin sighed rubbing her face "Oh boy. Umm, you're his anchor, to, like, sanity." At Roxanne's confused face Caitlin sighed once more and looked at her "What I'm trying to say, Roxanne, is that, I think Megamind, is, losing it." Finally getting this out she added "I think he's going crazy."

Roxanne smiled "This is Megamind we're talking about here, he's always been crazy."

"No you don't understand!" Caitlin snapped. Roxanne was taken aback by this. She had never seen Caitlin act like this. "I have never in my life been so terrified of him." Roxanne's eyes widened "When we were at the park," Caitlin took a breath to steady herself "I've never seen him act like that. It's, it's like, aagh!" she said. "It's like Chaos has done something to him," she rubbed her face again exasperated. "I don't know how to explain it! He's, he's _changed_ him, somehow." With that she pulled up several files on Megamind's computer and played them for Roxanne. They were all the interactions with Chaos and Megamind.

Roxanne's eyes widened as her face went pale with the realization of what Caitlin had said and what she was seeing. She now understood what her father had said. Megamind didn't needed to be saved form Chaos, he needed to be saved from himself! She had never seen him be so terrifying. Her father was right. Chaos does change people.

Shaking her head she also recalled that her father called her stubborn. If she had helped change him the first time, she was _damn_ well going to do it this time! Megamind wasn't the only person who needed someone.

She needed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow! That was a fast update huh? :D Shorter chapter, but I hope you guys don't mind too much ;) Um random question, do you guys still even like this story? I know it's really long and I take forever with updates, but...

* * *

Roxanne stood quickly out of her seat "We have to find him!" she declared walking over to the computer.

"I agree, but how are we supposed to find him, when even the police can't?" Caitlin asked exasperated.

Roxanne turned to her "The police?" she asked confused "Why are the police looking for him?"

Caitlin sighed "Come on Roxanne you just saw why!" she cried. Roxanne simply raised an eyebrow. Caitlin smacked her forehead "I forgot you are an invalid at the moment." she said under her breath. "He stole two million dollars remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember." Roxanne said with a sad sigh. He was in trouble again because of her.

"Not to mention he stole the multimillion dollar electronic disk that if programmed right, can control every computer in the entire world." Caitlin continued dryly.

Roxanne dropped the papers she had in her hand when she had heard this. "What did you just say?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Megamind stole the electronics disk." Caitlin repeated a bit confused. "Why?"

"That's what Chaos is trying to do!" Roxanne cried anger flaring within her.

Caitlin quickly stepped out of her way as the reporter stormed passed her and down the stairs. "What is he trying to do?" she called chasing after her.

"With that disk, Chaos could do anything he wanted!" Roxanne told her. They reached the hanger where Minion and she had hid all of his weapons and quickly pulled out an extra De-Hydrator as well as a stun gun.

"You lost me." Caitlin said simply as she grabbed the stun gun.

Roxanne turned to her with terror in her eyes "What I mean is, if he programs the disk right he can control the world!" Caitlin eyes widened a bit as Roxanne continued "Think about it, Caitlin!" Roxanne told her "Everything is connected to the internet! What if Chaos decided to turn of water supply to half the world unless he got free tickets to a wrestling tournament!" She cried. "He told me himself that he likes to torture people," she then got very quiet "what of he decided to turn off the hospitals electricity. Thousands of people would die instantly."

Caitlin put her hand on Roxanne's shoulder "That's not going to happen." she said with a confident smile.

Roxanne nodded "Brain-bots!" she called. It took a few minutes, but about twenty of them came zooming up to her. They all started to freak out completely ecstatic that their 'mommy' was alright. Roxanne smiled at them "I missed you all too, but right now I need your help. Where is Megamind?"

**..::-::..**

Megamind pulled out his De-gun and looked up into the sky. Chaos wasn't going to see another sunrise and Megamind was going to make sure of the _personally_. "Let's go Minion." he said. Minion nodded and followed close behind. Pulling the doors to the place open they raced inside. "To get this to work he'll need to be as high as he can. I think he's on the roof." Minion nodded again as they got onto the elevator.

They rode the thing up until it stopped on the 30th floor. The doors opened to revel two men, Megamind knew exactly who they were, smiling at them. "Looks like you're a bit early." Said one of them in a thick English accent.

Megamind glared at them "You're going to pay for what you did to Roxanne." He growled.

**..::-::..**

Megamind finally made it to the roof. He pushed the door open and walked over to the side, the wind whipping his face. There he saw Chaos fiddling with a computer and a satellite. Minion right behind him he slowly made his way around him to try and sneak up on him. "Congratulations. You found me." Chaos said standing with a cocky smile.

"Funny thing about garbage, you can smell it out no matter where it hides." Megamind growled not at all fazed that Chaos had heard him. Chaos chuckled. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else." Megamind continued.

"You don't have much of a choice." Chaos said walking backwards a bit. Minion was in his path, but the fish stood strong. "You should have stayed a bad guy." Chaos said finally in front of a confused looking Minion. "Because the thing about bad guys,"

"They always loose?" Megamind offered letting a smile grace his features.

"They don't have anyone they care about except themselves." Chaos finished ignoring Megamind's comment. "And that is why you should never have become a good guy." Suddenly he thrust his hand back braking Minion helmet. The fish yelped in fright as the water filled out of his suit."

"Minion!" Megamind cried, afraid for his friend.

Chaos then turned around and grabbed Minion from his perch and took him in his hands. "Because good guys," he smiled wickedly as he continued "They always have someone to hurt." Looking at Megamind with that same wicked smile he then tossed Minion off the roof, to plummet and fall to his inevitable death.

**..::-::..**

Caitlin pulled up to the closed electronics tower swiftly putting the car in park. "Are you sure about this Roxanne?" she asked.

"Positive." She replied confidently. "Unlike Megamind, Chaos is a very subtle person. He doesn't want to flaunt his schemes."

"That makes sense, but why are we here?" Caitlin asked joining Roxanne outside the front door of the 50 story building.

"This is where the brain-bots said that Megamind went." Roxanne answered quickly. She then gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open with relative ease.

"I guess we're not the only guest's here." Caitlin said dryly before following Roxanne into the dark lobby. The two women wondered around in the dark for a bit before sighed "This is just stupid! We're going to get ourselves hurt walking blindly around in the dark!" Then without another word she ran back out to the news van returning with two flashlights. She sighed, happily turning on hers. "That's better!"

"Good thinking." Roxanne said turning on hers as well. "Let's go." Roxanne said heading for the stairwell.

"Why aren't we talking the elevator?" Caitlin asked.

"Chaos has control over the entire building remember?" Roxanne said shoving the heavy metal door open.

"Right." Caitlin said nodding and quickly following after her friend. After about 20 minutes Caitlin shined her light onto the plate above the stairs they were on. "Do you know what floor this is? The plate's so old I can't read it."

Roxanne turned back over to her friend and said "Let's take quick peek inside to see." Roxanne then pushed the door open.

"Looks like we found the lounge." Caitlin said after seeing a rather large fountain in the middle of the room. Roxanne nodded. This was indeed the lounge. There were couches and fine chairs all over the large room. There was a bar to the back and off to the corner and it had glass windows along with a large glass door to the balcony outside. She also noted a fireplace.

"Do see anything that can tell what floor we're on?" Roxanne asked as Caitlin stepped into the room waving her flashlight here and there so she could see.

"Looks like we're on the 30th." Caitlin said just before she let out a short scream and fell to the ground dropping her flash light.

"Caitlin!" Roxanne cried racing to her. But she stopped short noticing a body moving slightly on the ground. She knelt down "Caitlin?" she asked resting her hand on the body's back.

"I'm over here!" Caitlin said sounding irritated more than hurt. The young camerawomen sat up and grabbed her flashlight shinning it onto the ground. "Man," she said rubbing her leg "what'd I trip on?"

"Him." Roxanne said softly. Roxanne had placed her hand on the back of this man only to have felt something wet. When she shinned her light on it, it was red and instantly she checked for a pulse. When she wasn't getting any she rolled him onto his back. He was dead in a pool of his own blood and his stomach had a rather large looking wound in it.

"Who?" Caitlin asked shinning her light to where Roxanne was. She immediately regretted it. "Oh my gosh!" she cried upon seeing what Roxanne was kneeling over. "Is, is he?"

"He's dead." Roxanne told her quietly. Then taking her now bloody fingers she closed his eyes and shut his mouth. "I knew this man." Roxanne said. Caitlin eyed her confused "He's one of Chaos' men."

Caitlin's eyes widened "You don't think..." Caitlin trailed off afraid of what she was getting at. She didn't want to ask it as much as Roxanne didn't want to have to answer it.

Roxanne looked sadly down at the man and said "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

Both women turned to leave the gruesome room, when a groan caught their attention. "Wait."

Caitlin and Roxanne spun around. "Caitlin, call 911!" Roxanne snapped as she ran over to the man.

"I'm on it!" Caitlin cried following her while dialing.

"Please help." The man on the floor begged holding onto his side. He was bleeding hard as well. Roxanne knelt down to him.

"Don't worry, help's on the way." Roxanne told him with a gentle smile.

"Why-y are you hel-helping me-e?" he asked knowing who she was.

Roxanne looked at him. She recognized him as well. He was one of the men that poisoned her. The other one was lying on the floor, dead. "Because I'm a better person." She told him. He smiled a bit and she shook her head. "Where is Megamind!" she demanded.

"With Cha-chaos." the man choked.

"But _where_?" she hissed. Suddenly she heard a loud scream "Caitlin stay with him!" she cried over her shoulder as she ran onto the balcony. Roxanne looked up and saw a small ball falling fast. When it got closer she realized it was Minion! Reaching out for him, she caught him before he fell over the edge.

"Am I dead yet?" the small fish said shaking in terror.

"MINION!" Roxanne said on the brink of tears as she hugged him tight. "I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried!"

"Ms. Richie!" Minion cried then quickly hugged her (as much as he could) back. "I'm so happy to see you're alive!" he cried.

"What?" Roxanne asked holding him up to her face.

"Well-" Minion began then started coughing. Roxanne headed back inside. Fish need water. Duh. "Well, Ms. Works called the boss on his cell phone saying that you died!"

"I did not!" Caitlin cried standing from her place next to the man. "What I said was that Roxanne flat lined, but she came back. The doctors said she would be fine." After a moment she added "Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Well," Minion said avoiding her eyes.

"That's what it was!" Caitlin cried. Roxanne was about to ask what she meant when she went on "Megamind must have hung up on me!"

Minion nodded as Roxanne spoke "Minion where is Megamind?"

"He's on the roof, Ms. Richie." Minion told her.

Roxanne nodded and tossed the little fish into Caitlin's arms. "Take care of him and tell the police and doctors everything when they get here!" Roxanne cried as threw the door to the stairs open and raced up to the top.

"Wait!" Minion cried, but it was too late. Roxanne was already gone.

"What is it, Minion?" Caitlin asked as she placed him into the fountain in the middle of the room.

"Chaos is up there!" Minion cried flailing his fins.

"We know." Caitlin told him. "Roxanne's on a mission. I couldn't stop her if I tried." After a moment she looked over to the dead man on the floor and asked "Did Megamind do this, Minion?"

Minion went pale.

**..::-::..**

"MINION!" Megamind screamed as he raced to the edge of the roof. When he finally got there the fish's screams had already stopped and he was nowhere to be seen. Gripping the gun in his hands and making a fist with his other, Megamind turned around and glared daggers at Chaos, who in turn just smiled like he had not a care in the world. "You killed Minion, you killed Roxanne. Why!" He cried throwing his hands into the air. "Why are you doing this!"

Chaos smiled and walked over to him calmly. "I told you, I enjoy seeing others pain. And you my friend," he patted Megamind's shoulder. "Are just too easy to hurt." Megamind threw his hand off of his shoulder and took a step back. After a moment Chaos said "But I do believe that Ms. Richie is alive."

"What?" Megamind whispered as his face fell. For a moment, hope filled his heart. But remembering who he was talking to, he forced that hope away and replaced his shock with a hateful scowl. "Don't lie to me!" he snapped.

"I can understand while you'd think I'd lie." Chaos said "That is one thing I tend to do, but" he continued walking over to the satellite "my sources tell me she is alive."

Still not believing him, Megamind shook his head "Big mistake Chaos," he told him switching his De-hydrator "Because now, like you said, I have no one left." Chaos smiled at this "Which means," Megamind held his gun up, now set onto De-stroy "I have nothing holding me back." For just a split second, Chaos' smug smile fell and terror filled his eyes, but it left as quickly as it came.

He instead, turned around to face his computer "We'll see about that." Chaos then typed something into the computer and turned around to face Megamind "How about I turn off the power to the business buildings, or the local business." With a wicked smile he added "Or the hospitals."

Completely filled with rage, Megamind suddenly lunched at him. In the initial shock Chaos was surprised at this, but quickly recuperated. Megamind held the gun to his chest and was preparing to fire, but Chaos knocked it out of his hand making the gun fly close to the edge. For a few minutes, they both laid on the ground struggling for dominance over one another. "You know," Chaos said "I consider myself to be a fairly even tempered man, but congratulations!" he snapped punching Megamind in the face "You've _really_ pissed me off!"

"Yeah," Megamind said wiping his face "being a hero tends to do that!" Megamind went to punch him, but was throw back. He jumped onto Chaos again, and went to punch him until he caught sight of his gun. Megamind hopped off of Chaos running to it, but Chaos was faster. He grabbed Megamind's leg making him trip, and ran over to the gun.

When Megamind looked back up, Chaos was standing next to the gun smiling evilly. Kicking it off the edge he looked at Megamind "Oops." he said deadly. Megamind stood up. "Look," Chaos said leaning over the edge "It broke into a million pieces... just like that fish."

Roaring in anger Megamind charged at him once more.

**..::-::..**

'_I'm coming!_' Roxanne thought as she ran up the stairs. She was breathing hard and having to force herself up each painful step. After all, as Caitlin had said, she was still recovering. She stopped in the middle of the stair, leaned over and tried to catch her breath. Shinning her flashlight up, she saw the plate of the floor read '46'. '_Four more._' She thought pushing on the railing to get a head start. '_I'm coming, Megamind! Please be okay!_'

**..::-::..**

Megamind struggled back breathing hard. He looked over to Chaos who was bleeding from a cut in the forehead. '_If only I still had my gun!_' Megamind thought wiping his mouth of the blood that was trickling down.

"You're far more trouble than you're worth." Chaos growled. "Just like that loud mouth woman of yours!"

Megamind smirked "We make a pretty good team, huh?" he asked snidely.

"Indeed." Chaos said nodding before running stright at Megamind. Our blue hero was completely prepared for this as Chaos tackled him to the ground. He made another fist and punched Chaos in the face. The villain retracted, but quickly recovered, punching Megamind as well.

**..::-::..**


	17. Chapter 17

Holy crap! :O I'm almost to 100 reviews? I've never had that before! You guys a re the best! Keep up the reviews! :D

* * *

"MEGAMIND!" Roxanne screamed as she burst through the metal door to the roof. Roxanne could barely breath, but she wasn't about to rest! She still had to find him. Unfortunately everything was quiet. She didn't hear anything, so instead she walked slowly around the stair wall and made her way to the edge. As Roxanne got closer to the wall she heard the sound of struggling. Her heart beginning to race, she started to run in that direction. "MEGAMIND?" she called.

Megamind's head popped to the side. '_Roxanne?_' he thought. Megamind wasn't the only person to hear the reporter. Chaos noticed Megamind's momentary lapse, thus taking the opportunity to tackle him. Shocked by this, Megamind tripped over the side making his head collide with the concrete edge. Wasting no time, Chaos roped his fingers around Megamind's small neck and began to squeeze.

It took Megamind a minute or two for his head to clear from the impact of brick, before he realized what was happening. Unfortunately, he was already starting to lose strength and consciousness due to the lack of air. "Megamind!" Roxanne cried right behind the two fighting men. "Let him go!" she demanded racing towards Chaos. She slapped him across the face and pulled at his arms to try and help her blue beau.

'_No!_' Megamind thought '_Get away from here, Roxanne! Please!_' He tried to voice his thoughts but they would not come out '_I can't lose you again!_'

Getting severely annoyed, Chaos growled "Shut up!" releasing one of his hands from Megamind's neck he promptly back handed Roxanne across the face as hard as he could. The force of this made her fly back and hit her head against the wall behind them. Roxanne let out a short cry of pain before slumping down to the ground. She did her best, but sheer exhaustion over came her forcing her to struggle on the ground. Chaos turned back to the now purpling Megamind and smiled maliciously "As soon as I'm done with you," he told Megamind "I'm going to take care of your pathetic girlfriend!" Megamind's eyes widened in fear "Seeing as how she's the reason everything hasn't gone according to plan, I'll make sure she suffers for it. As slowly as possible."

Overcome by unbelievable rage, Megamind's strength returned as he threw Chaos off of him. Chaos stumbled back trying to regain his footing, but Megamind didn't give him the chance. He grabbed him by the throat squeezing as hard as he could forcing him to the ground. He then dragged him over to the edge where he held him over the edge of the roof. "Just _try_ and hurt Roxanne now!" Megamind snapped, looking down on him with murder in his eyes.

"Megamind!" Roxanne cried finally getting up. She grabbed his shoulders to try and pry him off, but he was more rigid than ever before. Behind her Caitlin shoved the door to the roof open. The police were right behind her. "Stop!" Roxanne cried. Megamind didn't even hear her. He was too preoccupied with the man in front of him. "Megamind! I know how you feel!" Roxanne said still trying to stop him. "I hate him too, but if you do this..." she trailed off, unable to say it. "Megamind _please_," Roxanne begged getting very quiet "I can't live without you... and... I don't want to have to try."

Megamind froze. Roxanne's words sinking in. This wasn't him! It never was! If he killed Chaos then he really would be a murderer. He would have to live in jail and this time for good. He would never be with Roxanne ever again and he just couldn't let her go. The glare still ever present on his face Megamind slowly let him go, but never let his guard down. The police came around the corner guns pointed at the three, but they quickly made their way over to Chaos. Chaos stood and brushed himself off. That smug smile still on his face. He walked up to Roxanne who glared deeply at him while Megamind made to grab him if he tried anything on her. He stopped when he caught sight of Roxanne's hand held next to her hips so Chaos wouldn't see. She was telling him to stay put. Chaos, unaware of this exchange, said to Roxanne, his smug smile still plastered on his ugly mug, "I suppose, Ms. Richie, I should be thanking you-"

Roxanne then promptly slapped his as hard as she could across the face. She then punched him as hard as she could in the gut. His grunt indicated it worked, but she wasn't done yet. Roxanne then kneed him harder still, in the groin and when he was slouched over in pain she elbowed him in the back so hard she nearly sprained it. When Chaos fell to the ground she finished her good deeds with spiting onto the back of his head. "**Never** mention it." she growled.

Roxanne looked up at Megamind to see a shocked face splayed onto his features. It then turned to annoyance as he threw his hands into the air and cried "How come you get to do all of _that_, but I can't throw him off the building?"

Roxanne laughed, happy to see him back to his dorky self, and made her way over to him. "Because, sweetheart" she told him "That would kill him."

Megamind raised an eyebrow "And your point is?" he asked.

Roxanne shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. "He'll surviveall of what I did to him." Then added ruefully "_Unfortunately_."

Megamind scoffed at the retreating police "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Are you guys okay?" Caitlin cried running up to the couple, Minion in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Minion asked as well.

"Minion?" Megamind said, his eyes widening. "You're alive?"

"You bet I am, sir!" Minion said nodding happily. "Thanks to Ms. Richie! She caught me while I was falling!" Roxanne smiled as Minion continued "But I'm more worried about-" Minion stopped short what he was about to say, surprised. Megamind had taken him from Caitlin and hugged him. "Sir?" Minion asked confused. Megamind hadn't hugged him since he was a child.

"I'm alright, Minion." Megamind told him, still hugging the fish. "I just need to make sure you're real." Minion smiled understanding what he really meant, and hugged his master back.

"Aww bromance!" Caitlin said happily. Both aliens smiled.

When Megamind handed Minion back over to Caitlin, Roxanne placed her hand gently onto his shoulder and asked "Megamind," the blue hero looked at her "I trust you, but,"

She paused as Megamind raised an eyebrow "Yes?" he asked wanting her to continue.

She sighed "What happened to Chaos' men downstairs?" she asked.

Megamind became rigid before sighing as well. "Roxanne I don't want to upset you-"

"Tell me." Roxanne stated gently, but with force. After seeing his apprehensive face she added "I'm fine, I promise."

"Alright." Megamind said nodding. "When Minion and I made it to that level we were met with both men and Chaos." Megamind told her. "After fighting for a bit, Chaos said that he was through playing games and that he no longer needed them." Megamind stopped after that afraid to go on.

Seeing his master having trouble, Minion joined in "Chaos stabbed them both."

Roxanne went pale. "What?" she asked.

Megamind glared at Minion. "I'm sorry Roxanne, he shouldn't have told you." he said taking her hand and resting his other hand in the crest of her back.

She shook herself a bit and smiled up at him "No, I'm glad he did."

"Come on, Minion." Caitlin whispered to the fish in her hands "Let's give them some privacy." Minion nodded and the two left.

"You seem relieved." Megamind commented not noticing the retreating two.

"I am." Roxanne told him.

"That I didn't kill them?" Megamind asked a bit harder than he intended too, but could anyone blame him? How could she think that of him! I mean sure he wanted to, but he never actually would've done it!

"No." Roxanne told him shaking her head. He looked up at her confused so she continued "I'm relieved that you're not hurt." She smiled up at him "I trust you." she said placing a gentle hand on his face he was about to ask her something, but Roxanne cut him off "Because I love you." she finished.

Megamind smiled "I love you too." They then leaned in to kiss and just before their lips met Roxanne collapsed onto him. "Roxanne!" he cried worry filling him up once again. This woman really knew how to make his heart race!

"What's wrong!" Caitlin and Minion cried at the same time coming around the corner after hearing Megamind's loud cry.

"It's Roxanne! She collapsed!" Megamind said to her stating to panic. Caitlin sighed. She knew what was going on, but Megamind just wouldn't calm down.

"Dude!" Caitlin cried finally getting his attention "Chill! She just ran up 50 flights of stairs in like, under half an hour! And not 5 hours ago she woke up from an induced coma! From being poisoned! She's exhausted!"

Megamind sighed, the relief plain on his face. "Oh. Then let's get her back to the hospital." he said simply, taking his sleeping beauty up in his arms. He then began to make his way off the roof as the sun began to rise behind him.

"Whoa." Caitlin and Minion said at the same time. "You look cool, sir!" Minion cried.

Megamind stopped and turned to them "What?" he asked not completely hearing what the fish had said.

Caitlin smacked her hand over Minion's mouth "Oh nothing. Carry on!" She said. Megamind shrugged and did just that. Caitlin looked down at Minion who was glaring at her and said "Sorry, but you were spoiling the moment!" she said.

"Oops!" Minion said "Thanks for catching that!" he added with a smile.

"You bet!" Caitlin said with a smile.

**..::-::..**

The police car drove away from the building with Chaos in the back his hands handcuffed. '_oh well,_' he thought as he leaned back in the seat '_there's always next time._' he added with a cruel smile.

**..::-::..**


	18. Chapter 18

Holy crap! *faints* was _by far_ the hardest chapter that I wrote. I had such a bad writer's block! *shaks fist* But thanks to a good friend of mine I managed to finish it! And I have to say I'm really happy with the ending!

ANYWAY! YAY! Last Chapter of At A Loss! I can't thank you guys enough for you support! You made this the best If I do end up doing a sequel to this it woun't be for a while. I have to finish some other things first. ^^;

* * *

Angela pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the back of Metro City Bank. As she turned the heat on she put her purse onto her desk. She was about to turn off the security system to the front doors when something caught her eye. She returned to her desk and found a small white baby rabbit with a soft blue ribbon wrapped around its neck sitting in a cage, sleeping. Angela gasped. How on Earth did a rabbit get in here? And where did it come from! On top of the cage was a small card. She reached over and picked it up. Opening it she read '_Dear Angela, I hope you enjoy this rabbit. I was told that you are very fond of them. This is a small way of thanking you for believing in me. I'm sorry that I had to do that, I didn't want to, but because of extenuating circumstances I was forced to steal from the bank. It is thanks to you that everything turned out alright and I will be forever grateful to you. My eternal gratitude, Megamind._' Angela stood there shocked for a few minutes until the rabbit started to stir. It yawned then looked up at her with brilliant blue eyes. She smiled at it taking it out of its cage beginning to pet it. "You're welcome!"

**..::-::..**

Megamind sat at Roxanne's side. Calmly breathing in an out watching her sleep. He was slumped over with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands in a fist resting over his mouth. Minion was on the counter on the end of her bed in a fish bowl that the hospital had given them. They would have had him in his suit, but it gotten damaged in the battle. Caitlin was asleep on the couch under the window sill in Roxanne's room while Mrs. Richie and Rachel were on Roxanne's other side watching Megamind. All of a sudden Roxanne started to stir and her eyebrows furrowed. Megamind reached out and grabbed her hand tenderly, squeezing it gently. Instantly she relaxed and turned her face towards him with a content sigh. He smiled lovingly at her as she began to breathe normally once again. After a moment he let her hand go with one last gentle squeeze and returned his hand to his previous position.

"Is Ms. Richie alright, sir?" Minion asked nervously from his bowl.

Megamind smiled reassuringly to him and said "Yes, Minion. Roxanne's just sleeping."

"Is she going to be okay?" Minion asked worriedly looking at all the machines she was hooked up to.

"Yes, Minion." Megamind said still smiling at his friend "She will be just fine."

"So," Rachel said piping up "That bastard, Chaos, is in jail, right?"

"Yep!" Minion answered happily "Sir took care of him and now everything is back to normal!"

"Except my daughter is now once again in a hospital." René snapped making the fish's smile fall.

"Mom!" Rachel cried turning to look at her. "Can you please turn your 'bitch switch' off for once?"

"No Rachel!" René said raising her voice ignoring her daughter's insult. Hearing René angrily yelling, Roxanne slowly woke up watching the scene play out before her. "I've taken all I can!" she stood up and walked over to Megamind, standing over him glaring dangerously. "First you kidnap my little girl over and over again, putting her in constant danger; you cause terror to the citizens of the Metro City, you killed Metro Man, took over the city and now, not even a year later, because of you, Roxanne was poisoned and is now in the hospital because of the damage done to her! And you have the _gall_ to sit here and act like everything is okay! You are a horrible person!" She yelled at him her eyes beginning to tear up.

Megamind sat there for a few moments thinking he was back in the rain the night his heart broke, but soon his mind cleared and he took a deep breath. Standing up he looked down on René saying calmly "Mrs. Richie. Though you may not believe me, I never meant any harm to your daughter nor was she ever in any danger when she was with me. I took extra precautions to make sure that everything was safe. I lament my actions towards her, the city and the terror I caused. Though it was never my intention, I do regret killing Metro Man. He was one of the few people I could call a friend. When I took over the city it was wrong and I regret that as well. Over the past few months I have been working with the city and its people to repay them for everything I have done." He looked over to Roxanne who was still 'sleeping peacefully' and said "As for what happened to Roxanne," he sighed and looked back at a slightly stunned René and spoke with confidence. "No one regrets it more that I. I love your daughter Mrs. Richie and I would never let anything happen to her **ever** again."

Not knowing what to do or say René simply took a step back. "Have we met before this?" Rachel asked suddenly coming up to stand next to her mother.

"Well actually we have." Minion said making all three of them turn to look at him.

"Really?" Rachel asked "When?"

Megamind nodded "Yes, it was a few years ago, on Valentine's Day actually." Megamind told them blushing a bit remembering what happened on that day.

"Are you saying, you're Syx?" Rachel said, her eyes widening. Megamind nodded "So then you must be Minion." Rachel asked pointing to Minion. The fish nodded smiling.

"Um, okay." Rachel said "Good to see you guys again." She finished walking back to her seat.

"You mean you were there with us that whole time?" René asked completely shocked.

"_Yes he was._" Everyone turned around and looked at Roxanne as she smiled tiredly at them.

"Roxanne!" Everyone cried happily waking Caitlin up. She looked over to see Roxanne awake and made her way over to her friend as Roxanne's family did the same.

Megamind was about to join them, when he held back. It was best to let her be with her family now. Instead he walked over to Minion as his fish asked "Not that I don't mind your company, Sir, but don't you want to be with Ms. Richie?"

"I do and I will in a bit, Minion." Megamind told him. "Now she needs to be with her family."

"But sir," Minion said smiling at him "You _are_ part of her family!"

"Minion's got a point, Big Blue." Caitlin said coming to stand on the other side of Minion.

"I know that!" Megamind said indigently. "But they don't." he said looking to her family. "And would you stop calling me that!" he added referring to his nick name Caitlin had given him.

"Sorry Megs." She said with a smile knowing he wouldn't like that one either.

"Now I just sound like a woman!" he cried throwing his hands into the air.

Minion and Caitlin looked at each other trying to hold in their laughter; however they could no longer do it, finally letting it out drawing everyone's attention to the frowning, slightly blushing, Megamind.

"Are you two making fun of my boyfriend?" Roxanne asked the laughing pair gaining some strength in her voice. Tiredly, she looked at him smiling sweetly. Megamind looked up at her starting to blush a bit.

Caitlin started to giggle "Busted." She said as Minion nodded.

Megamind smiled at them before walking over to Roxanne grabbing her hand. "I'm glad you're awake." He said softly smiling shyly at her.

"So am I." she said sitting up. "Megamind," Roxanne said as he smiled "what happened to the disk and the money?"

Megamind smiled. There were those nosey reporter skills again. "The police returned the disk to the plant and the money to the bank after I explained everything to them."

Roxanne sighed as she relaxed "Good."

"Hey Megamind, or Syx, what do you want me to call you, by the way?" Rachel asked piping up.

"It does not matter." Megamind said with a shrug. "You may call Syx or Megamind."

"K, well Syx," Rachel began "thank you for saving my big sister." She finished hugging him.

Megamind was surprised at first, but smiled and hugged her back nonetheless. "You're welcome." He told her. Rachel smiled letting him go as he returned to Roxanne's side, taking a seat.

"I love you Roxanne." Megamind said suddenly, looking at her with a smile.

She smiled back "I know."

Looking at her, he asked childishly "Aren't you supposed to say you love me back?"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow "Do I really need to?" she asked teasingly.

He thought for a moment before saying "Yes, you do."

Roxanne smiled then grabbed his collar pulling him down so they were face to face. He made a surprised face as her smile grew. "I love you Megamind." She said before kissing him. His brain turned to mush as he returned the kiss.

At the end of the bed, Caitlin smiled next to Minion and sighed happily "Won't be long now." She commented with a knowing grin.

"What won't be long?" Minion asked looking up at her. Caitlin looked down at him slyly. "Oh!" he said, understanding seeping in. "Yes, Sir has been meaning to ask her for quite a while."

"Good. I'd say it's about time." Caitlin said smiling.

"I completely agree Ms. Works." Minion said nodding.

Caitlin leaned down and looked at him "Minion, just call me Caitlin." She said with a smile. Minion blushed a bit giving her a big toothy grin causing her to laugh.

"They really do love each other, don't they?" René asked coming to stand next to Caitlin and Minion as Caitlin stood back up.

"You have no idea." Caitlin said with a smile as Minion nodded.

René looked at her then smiled "Well than I suppose I can say I have something no other mother has, now." René said smiling as she watched her daughter and Megamind.

"What's that mom?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"A future blue son-in-law." René answered making everyone laugh.

Megamind and Roxanne however, didn't hear them. As they parted Megamind smiled at her a bit embarrassed about what he was about to ask her. "Roxanne," he said as she smiled at him "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, but I don't think right now is appropriate, so never mind. I'm sorry I even brought it up." He added blushing.

Roxanne smiled warmly at him and grabbed his hand "Megamind, you can ask me anything." She told him sweetly.

He briefly glanced back at Minion who nodded excitedly while Caitlin gave him two thumbs up. Looking back at Roxanne's beautiful face he sighed and took her hands in his. "Roxanne, I know you deserve far better, but I love you, I know now that I've always loved you." He told her thinking about everything. "And I always want to be with you." He added softly. Pausing, he then got out of the chair and knelt down before continuing "Roxanne Richie, will you make my life complete by becoming my wife?" he asked praying for the answer.

Roxanne smiled closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they had tears within them. "Yes I will." She said simply letting the tears fall freely.

Megamind could hardly believe his ears as his smile grew. He stood up and went to kiss her. "Finally!" Caitlin cried making both Roxanne and Megamind look over at her as she jumped into the air and Minion did a little flip in his bowl. René and Rachel hugged each other starting to cry happily. "Roxanne _please_ let me help you with the planning!" Caitlin begged taking Minion with her as she ran to Roxanne's other side.

"Oh me too, Ms. Richie!" Minion asked giving her 'the face'.

Roxanne laughed at them "Of course!" she said happily. Caitlin and Minion spun around laughing.

Rachel walked up to Roxanne and hugged her "Congratulations Roxie." She told her. Roxanne smiled hugging her back as Rachel continued "And you too, Syx. Welcome to the family." Megamind smiled at her.

René walked up to Megamind while Roxanne was speaking to Minion, Caitlin and her sister and said "Syx?" he turned around to face her, still smiling. "Congratulations. I'm very happy for you and my daughter. I know she loves you very much."

Megamind smiled warmly at her "Thank you." He said "I love her very mush as well, Mrs. Richie."

René smiled at him "I'm your future mother-in-law, Syx." she told him with a sly smile "Call me René."

Megamind looked at bit surprised about this, but nodded just the same "Very well, René."

"Also, I want to apologize to you, for what I said." René said looking at him.

Megamind smiled at her "All is forgiven." He told her giving her a hug. René happily complied, hugging him back.

"Aren't you going to give your new bride a kiss to seal the deal?" Roxanne asked crossing her arms, drawing both Megamind's and René's attention back to her.

"Of course!" Megamind said dramatically walking up to her and giving her a sly grin "How could I forget!" Then gently, but forcefully he took her in his arms, making the shock appear on her face. He made his eyebrows move up and down making her laugh before leaning down and kissing her passionately 'sealing the deal'.


End file.
